The Italian Issue
by Benko
Summary: Finn, Holley and Mater are on the adventure once again. But this time the stakes are set even higher, and the power they're facing is even huger. Will they withstand the onslaught and untangle the web of the international crime? Or will they fail tremendously? Rated M for occasional bad language and violence. (UPDATE: I've refined the story, so it's now more legible and appealing.)
1. Sour Times

**Chapter 1 – Sour Times**

 _That night at Radiator Springs_

It was a few minutes after midnight, and all the townsfolk were after a Ramone's birthday party. It had been only Lightning who had been missing, since he had gone on holiday to Tahiti (just like his barrister would). Now, the town was about to go to sleep.

But out of nowhere a whooshing car heading for the town appeared on the road. That car was Finn.

No one noticed him arrive, though. Some cars had been only whacked, whereas others, like Fillmore, also absolutely pissed. One of the few who wasn't either drunk or sleeping was Mater. In fact, he was as sober as a judge.

He didn't like drinking very much either, because when he got a tot, he couldn't help taking another one, and another one until he would forget who he is. So he preferred not to drink anything at all this time.

When Finn finally arrived at the town, he stopped at Mater. He had apparently been in rush, but before he had managed to explain anything to Mater, Mater blurted: 'Finn! What're ya doing here?'

'Mater, I'm in big trouble!' Finn exclaimed still panting for air.

Mater was confounded but before he could ask Finn for details, Finn explained everything more thoroughly:

'I and Holley were assigned to the mission in Italy, remember?'

It was true. Finn had told Mater a few days before he and Holley were going to attend another mission in Italy.

'The reason is that several homicides of the local authorities happened under mysterious circumstances and each of them has the same thing in common – in their lifetime each of them somehow interfered and fought against the international crime – and rather successfully. And it's believed that this may be sort of a reciprocation. The country is now partially disrupted, even though it may not be palpable, and it was our mission to resolve it.'

'Okay … But what brings ya here?'

Finn didn't beat about the bush anymore. 'Mater, Holley has been abducted by the Italian racketeers, and they're demanding ransom!'

Mater's face mangled at that precise moment. His eyes were filled with fear and helplessness, and his mouth with incomprehensible mutter. He couldn't even say his typical 'Dad-gum!'

Seeing Mater, Finn tried to soothe him, and gently and calmly told him:

'Mater, I'm sorry to tell you this news but I do have a reason for doing this. I need either your or someone else's help. You're the only ones left who could give me a tyre. It's not over yet, if we intervene. But we've got to be swift.'

While the scene was happening, the townsfolk were grappling Mater and Finn without being noticed. And they were startled just like Mater. When Finn finished talking, awkward silence surrounded the town.

But something didn't add up for Sarge, so he asked: 'You say you need a sidekick, right? But what do you need him for; because you just rocked up here recruiting Mater to go with you to help you. But is there a particular reason? I thought you were a seasoned agent who is able to carry on working on your own.'

'Well,' Finn started explaining himself knowing it would be tough, 'it's not easy to explain; or it's hardly imaginable for you at least. But let me put it this way; I and Holley had been investigating the case for three days, and on the third day we found a trace that could help us; it was the warehouse in Genoa which seemed a good place for being the crooks' nest.'

He took another breath and went on narrating…

 _Genoa, 22 hours ago, 2:08 am_

It was a deep night in Genoa, and Holley and Finn were pacing through the dark aisle. There was a lovely look at the sea creating the heavenly scenery together with the moon which was hanging on the extraordinarily clear sky. However, it was less pleasant further from the sea, even eerie, and that that was where both Finn and Holley were now.

They hadn't gone to sleep, even though it had been already night, because they had just found a clue. Their way led to a warehouse where the crooks' den was supposed to be.

When they finally reached their aim, Finn took a deep breath saying:

'Well, this is it! We're distant only a few steps from our rascals!'

Holley nodded. Then, Finn used his glass cutter to get through the metal door which was the entrance. The cutter contained legitimate diamonds, so despite it was made primarily for cutting glass it had some range of usage for cutting thinner layers of metal too.

In a jiffy, a large hole was cut open in the entrance, large enough for both Finn and Holley to enter the warehouse. The first one who came through was Finn succeeded by Holley.

Seeing nothing suspicious, Finn and Holley turned their headlights on and started looking for any traces. They really hoped they would find something. The warehouse was fairly large with the queues of shelves sorted neatly in rows, and its remote location made it a perfect place for crime. But it was abandoned, and there didn't seem to be anything that could help them. Still, Finn and Holley kept pacing through it, when they encountered a two-way junction.

They didn't know what to do but Holley proposed:

'Let's divide. I'll go right, you left.'

Finn agreed but before she left he warned her:

'Watch yourself out there, and beware of any suspicious activity.'

Holley speechlessly nodded and then they drifted apart.

After a few minutes, Finn arrived back at the place without any discovery but seeing that Holley hadn't come, he contacted her through a voice transmitter.

Hearing Holley not responding, he kept trying to communicate with her being still more and more anxious about her. When Finn started predicting the worst, he dashed out of the stock looking for Holley. He descried her in the yonder strapped, with her mouth gagged and sealed with a tape being towed away by an unknown black car.

His jaw dropped in shock. He couldn't figure out how someone could abduct Holley, when he hadn't heard any trace of violence.

He kept manoeuvring hoping he would save Holley and believing he'd keep her in his sight, but she'd been too far already, and soon she disappeared from his eyes. At that moment Finn felt many feelings and reproaches seizing him like famished dogs around a piece of ham.

The first one was responsibility; they should have stayed together, why did he let Holley to drive alone in a tatty and dodgy stock in the middle of the night? Yeah, it was probably the biggest stupidity, he'd ever done. Holley wasn't as skilled as Finn, and thus she wasn't as savvy as him.

The second one was regret; he regretted Holley, after all, he'd known her for some time, and she'd become a great colleague, but also a good friend to him. But it wasn't about her only. He also saw Mater grieving his fiancée at her grave, and he couldn't even handle the thought.

And the last one was bewilderment; a few minutes ago he'd been so confident about his sure victory above the mafia, and then everything went pear-shaped with himself being strayed in the forest of sombre helplessness and despair.

As he was thinking, his phone rang. He immediately picked it up hoping it would be Holley. But the opposite happened; he heard a man saying with a disguised voice:

'We've kidnapped Holley and we demand a $10,000,000 ransom in order to get her back. No concessions. Pay or you won't see your friend anymore. You've got 48 hours.' Then the man hung up.

Finn nervously gulped. That was enough for him.

He would never say that something so nasty might influence her. And he would definitely never say that he'd be utterly helpless, and that it would be more or less his fault! Thus at that precise moment he wanted to die at the place, because death seemed the only relief which would salvage him from everything.

A few minutes later, when his composure enhanced a little, he recalled of his sidekick Siddeley. He didn't hesitate anymore and immediately gave him a bell. When Siddeley heard this news, he gave him a very worthwhile advice:

'Hasn't she her locating device attached in one of her wheels?'

This advice prompted Finn; every agent in C.H.R.O.M.E. had their own locating device allowing other agents helping out to track their exact location; and he managed to locate it.

The only problem was when he turned up at the place where it'd been supposed to be, there was nothing but the released device lying on the road. Someone must have detached it! This certainly enraged Finn but he kept looking for her. Unfortunately, unlike Holley he didn't possess the retractable flying pads which would've come in handy at that moment.

It took him a few hours to finally find and see again where Holley was. However, finding her wasn't enough. He'd had to rescue her which turned out to be a hard nut to crack; he was only alone on his own among the gigantic ferry with the enemy cars bustling everywhere.

Yet still, Finn didn't give up and having hoped he could save her on his own, he sneaked up on the ship in disguise. But he only managed to cunningly plant an eavesdropping bug and a small HD camera on one of the cars, but it was still a better choice than idling. It did help him; now he could at least slightly eavesdrop on the crooks' progress, plans, and their intentions with Holley.

Regardless of his little success, he knew his luck might not have persevered forever, and sooner or later something very unpleasant might happen to Holley. So, he decided to wait and to analyse the data which he would obtain from the spy camera and eavesdropping bug. If he got lucky, he could find out worthwhile information about the ferry, and use it for the infiltration. Luckily for Finn, the car strolled across the entire ferry, so basically, Finn managed to obtain the entire scheme of the ferry's storeys.

After that, he spent hours incessantly looking for a plan to infiltrate it. In the end, he managed to find a solution but there was a hitch; it required two cars to participate in the mission but Finn didn't anticipate anyone to join him, so he tried to devise another plan where he would be the only necessary participant.

But in vain - after more than five hours of work Finn realized there wasn't any other solution possible, and the mission would always be a sure suicide.

So Finn faced the problem – whom he could ask for help. He grappled with it, but there didn't seem to be anyone who would be willing and convenient to undergo such a risky mission. In the end, he called up only one source which could help him.

It seemed a foolish idea but at that moment it was still better than none. He informed Siddeley about it, who only beckoned for the idea he'd conceived…

 _Back at Radiator Springs_

'…and thus I came here; I know I shan't pull it off on my own, because it's simply impossible. I shan't compel anyone to attend the operation, but I really do need someone to help me out. So, I'm here to implore you to help me.'

Finn finally finished narrating, and took a long deep breath after his speech waiting with a timid face for the others' reactions.

'Man, you sure had a day!' remarked Luigi with Guido speechlessly nodding as if he were mesmerized.

Everyone else in town was standing shocked (apart from dozing Fillmore) hardly believing the things they'd just been told. Sarge spoke once again:

'Finn, this is a really shocking story, and I do feel my condolences with you. But I just don't grasp something. Why don't you call C.H.R.O.M.E., and say you're in big trouble, and really do need some help? What do you need us, virtually inexperienced at your field, for?'

'This wouldn't solve the problem, if there's a lost agent during the mission, C.H.R.O.M.E. is not liable for his or her death; you do every operation at your own risk. This is why it's all up to me. But without a proper assistance I'm unlikely to succeed in saving Holley. I mean I don't have to save her at all, but my conscience would probably batter me to death if I knew I could have saved her but didn't do so. And I care about Mater as well with regard to their relationship.'

'Oh, man,' Mater whimpered wailing, 'Thanks.'

Finn nodded smiling sincerely but also slightly bitterly at Mater. Silence followed, only to be interrupted my Mater:

'Well, if there ain't nothing else we can do, let's go. Holley would've saved me in my place.'

Finn's eyes widened. Never would he have said Mater had possessed such a strong willpower. Trying to settle him down, he solemnly asked him intimidatingly: 'Mater? Are you sure you want to do it? Because you may come back home in a coffin.'

'Dad-gum, yes! As I said, Holley would've done it for me. What friend would I be if I ain't tried to help her?' remarked Mater with his smile, but apparent sincerity. He didn't seem scared of death, or facing the nefarious criminals. His despair and willpower to save his fiancée were stronger than fear.

The rest of the town tried to discourage Mater, though.

'Mater, you don't have to do this! I mean, don't you think this issue requires a more thorough consideration?' Sally objected.

'How dare ya?!' Mater scolded her, 'Holley is my girlfriend. She ain't no one unimportant!'

'I know but we just care about you. We don't want you to get harmed.' Sally tried to explain herself.

But Mater was only more enraged: 'Yea', I see. But no one of you cares about my Miss Holley! You ain't wanna me to die but wanna her to die!'

Sally was going to say something on her defence, but she bit her tongue and gave up saying anything. She knew she wouldn't entice him, no matter how much her objections would be reasonable, because she realized the power of love is measureless. Also she started thinking of what she'd do if Lightning were menaced, and after a few thoughts she realized that love has no stakes of doing a favour for another person no matter how much it costs.

'I'll go with you!' Sarge suddenly exclaimed. Everyone dropped a gaze on him knowing he wasn't joking. 'I may be over the hill but I do have some experience at the field,' he bragged, 'After all, I was in American military for more than 30 years! So, it'll come in handy to have a skilled sidekick by your side.'

'Well, I dunno…' Mater hesitated. Insulted by Mater's lack of faith, Sarge assured him frowning:

'If you're allowed to go on the mission, then I should've been allowed when I was in a crib!'

'Fine, then. Is it okay for ya, Finn?'

'Sure, that's not a problem. I actually secretly hoped that Sarge would join me.' He paused for a while, and then went on: 'Now I actually must say that I'm delighted to see your willingness to help me, and hereby I've just decided to devote all my modest services to you in case you needed help; not only to Mater but to all of you, because, after all, that's the least I can do for you right now.'

Silence fell in town again. But now the atmosphere was unexpectedly positive. Finn, appreciating the cars' hospitality, managed to create a pleasant atmosphere in town despite everything. The silence was so searing than one could hear breeze blow or leaves fall. This time it was Sheriff who interrupted it:

'Well, we sure do appreciate your offer but now if you're in hurry you'd better get going. There will be time for talking later.'

'You're quite right. We'd really better set off. There's a long journey ahead of us,' Finn nodded.

'Yeah, fine. How're we leaving?' Mater asked.

'Siddeley has parked a few miles from here.'

'Well, then, I guess this is it,' Mater moaned with grief and sudden fear striking him. Seeing Mater's fear on his face, Sarge came closer to him and stroked him gently on his roof proposing: 'If you're too frightened to go on the mission, you can just stay here; I'm sure I and Finn could the pull the mission off on our own.'

'Nah, this ain't a problem, I ain't gonna slack off knowing you two'd be struggling someplace in Europe to save her. I want to go with you I'm just feelin' stressed about it.'

'Look, you need to make a decision. Are you ready to accept what the mission takes? If you really do want to help us, you shouldn't bother thinking about it. It all depends upon how much you think you love Holley and how much you would be willing to do it for her. But you're Sir Mater, aren't you?'

This sparked something in Mater. 'Okey-dokey, then! I'm sorry about me. I just had a … a weak moment.'

'Well, then let's set off, shall we?' Finn proposed once again. This time he was successful, and the cars left the town.


	2. Harbour

**Chapter 2 - Harbour**

All the townsfolk were still watching Finn with Mater and Sarge leaving town. The aloud interchange of their opinions started soon after the cars disappeared from their sights.

'I still … I still can't believe it,' Luigi started.

'Me neither,' continued Sally, 'But who knows what would've happened if Lightning'd been here. Maybe they still wouldn't have said goodbye to each other by now.'

'They sure wouldn't have,' said Sheriff slightly chuckling, 'Finn had it a lot easier to get Mater out.'

'But there are such serious problems with mafia in Italy? Nowadays?' Luigi worried, 'I just can't help thinking about my uncle Toppolino who lives there. I hope he's alright.'

'We hope so,' Sheriff assured, 'but I don't think it should affect them somehow.'

'It's still my homeland, and there's a bond between us. That's why I'm kind of distressed about both the uncle and the homeland,' Luigi explained his concern. Even though, he'd lived in the USA for more than thirty years, his love towards Italy was irrefutable, and there was still the homesickness preserved inside his soul.

'Look at Fillmore over there,' Sally suddenly changed the topic pointing at the pie-eyed hippie van, 'he has no idea about what just happened here. To be honest, I envy him. Unawareness is bliss.'

'Well, he'll find out tomorrow,' said usually delighted Ramone lugubriously and sighed, 'if only there was a way we could help our friends in this crucial moment.'

'I don't think we can. Unfortunately. We'd be a burden to Finn rather than a sidekick,' Sally was thinking aloud.

'Well, I'm sure Finn and Sarge will manage to look after Mater,' Sheriff tried to make the gloomy mood in town milder, 'and I'm sure they'll all come back alive and fine.'

'I'd love to share your optimism,' whimpered Luigi still overcoming the concerns about his uncle. He tried to stay calm but these nightmares were scaring him stiff.

'But Finn really does look like he's seriously concerned about Holley; he managed to lunge to our town in the middle of the night just to find some help for her,' Sally commended Finn's bravery and went on to encourage everyone (together with Sheriff), 'I'm sure they'll come back healthy and one day we'll be only laughing at this crisis.'

Seeing slightly outraged and indignant faces of everyone in town, she changed her last thought: 'Or we'll be remembering of it as something what was and never ever will happen again.'

'Was I the only one who was surprised at how Mater didn't mind going with Finn?' Ramone asked rhetorically leaving Sally's embarrassment behind.

'I think everyone was surprised. But most of us know what love can cause in real life,' Sally remarked. She sure knew what she was talking about; after all she'd been in a relationship with Lightning for an amount of time.

'Well, then, let's wish them all, and especially Mater good luck. Now, I guess we'd really better go back to sleep. Waking and musing here is not gonna help,' Sheriff ended the conversation.

 _Meanwhile at Mater, Finn and Sarge_

As the cars were leaving town and the look at it was slowly dwindling in the yonder, it couldn't let Finn not to thank them both once again: 'I would really like to thank you for coming with me. You don't know how much I truly appreciate it.'

'Aw, shucks! That ain't nothing!' retorted Sarge as though Finn's gratefulness meant nothing to him.

However, Mater misunderstood Sarge's attitude and rebuked him: 'Why're youse so stern to Finn? He ain't do nothing bad. Just thanking you.'

Sarge only dropped his stern ogle on Mater which left him speechless.

'He's not stern,' Finn said smiling and winking generously at Mater.

Finn, of course, didn't forget to thank Mater as well. And in his case he was sure that he wouldn't retort to him: 'And particularly I'd like to thank you, Mater. You're doing a very brave deed and do deserve some respect. One might think that gentlemen have already perished but I have a living proof which proves one wrong; you, Mater!'

'Yes, to be honest, you surprised me with your abrupt but steady reaction as well,' Sarge applauded Mater as he slowly started to blush, even though he wasn't actually a prude type of personality.

'Thank you.' was all he managed to say at that moment. Mater was facing the contrary winds of bewilderment, and he couldn't quite keep up the pace with them. He'd never experienced someone he'd loved being seriously endangered.

As Mater was strolling in a continuous flow of his thoughts, Finn started talking about the mission: 'Well, we'd better get to the point of the mission.'

'I'm listening!' exclaimed Sarge with his military manner.

Mater giggled at Sarge's attitude, but Sarge stayed still, and reminded Mater of one of those guards he'd seen in Buckingham Palace who hadn't moved or blinked with their eyes and were had just been standing still what made him giggle even more.

'Well, first we need you to get the compulsory gear. Luckily, I do have my associates everywhere, and there's one in Genoa's vicinity as well, so when we land, first we'll get there. The list of the things you'll take will be given to you when we arrive at Genoa,' Finn explained ignoring Mater's childlike giggling.

He went on: 'As I've already said, I managed to place an eavesdropping bug on one of those rascals what's given much information about Holley's status. It doesn't seem that anything bad might be about to happen to her, nonetheless we do need to get there as quickly as possible, because she's still in jeopardy.'

After Finn finished, there was mainly silence on their way. It took them a few minutes to reach him, even though they were quite in hurry.

'Hi, chum! I'm back with good news!' Finn greeted Siddeley.

Seeing Finn come with two other cars, Siddeley couldn't have not remarked smirking: 'Well that was quick! See you were successful more than you expected!'

'I still can't believe how generous the townsfolk were! Seemingly, you can recognize your good friends only when you're in a problem. And we can definitely vanquish the crooks, since one of them, Sarge, used to be in American military,' said Finn slightly smiling.

'Oh, you've got your associates everywhere!'

'Mater, Sarge, this is Sid,' Finn changed the topic abruptly.

'Nice meeting you,' both the cars responded.

'Nice to meet you both too. It'll be a pleasure and an honour for me to work with you,' Siddeley beckoned.

'Oh, shoot, don't sweat it!' Mater rebuffed the Sid's admiration, as he'd already felt uncomfortable enough from all the praises.

'Well, I'd be honoured to join forces with you and fight against that plague dilating here!' Sarge concurred.

'So, now, when you know who you're going to work with, let's finally go and have a few hours of rest, shall we?' proposed Finn. Both the cars beckoned.

The journey didn't take very long as Siddeley had been a fast and skilful plane. During the journey, Mater, in spite of his effort to stay up, passed out of fatigue overcoming him shortly after getting on the plane. Sarge and Finn, however, did stay up successfully.

They used the time they had to clarify how the mission would go on.

'So, Sarge, we'd better get to the plan of the mission,' Finn proposed.

'How about Mater?' Sarge asked.

'He'll comply with your commands I'll give you. Do you think you could handle Mater?'

'I hope so. What's the plan?'

'It's basically pretty simple,' Finn started to talk after turning on the holographic device with the schemes of the ferry he'd already made, 'first of all, you need to know that Holley is kept in a ferry which is now floating to Genoa. I managed to get that from the bug. We need to get through the ferry's entrance where there are two patrols guarding it. This is where I take part. I'll shoot between from my gun. If everything goes all right, it'll distract them and they both will leave. Then we'll sneak up on there.'

'Hold up, how do you know that the shot will distract them?'

'It will do something what will make them leave the entrance, that's for sure. Whatever happens, it'll give us an opportunity I'll use.'

'Okay, then, I hope you know what you're doing.'

'Don't worry, Sarge. I do.'

'Yeah …' Sarge growled.

'Well, the next part of the mission is the part which cannot be handled by a single car, because I need someone to be on the two places at the same time which is certainly impossible.'

'That's right.'

'In the ferry's hull is a dashboard taking care of the entire safety system in the ship. I might go there and deactivate it but that would cause the alarm to go off.'

'How do you know that the alarm will go off? And how do you know there even is one?' Sarge's incredulousness wouldn't let him not ask.

'Take a look here,' Finn patiently explained, 'Can you see these alarms? They're pretty well hidden but if you look more thoroughly, you'll see them crammed in the corner. And it's not only here but here and here …' Finn pointed at the alarms in the pictures.

'Okay but why would it go off after the deactivation of the alarm?' Sarge still insisted on knowing everything.

'I was very lucky, Sarge,' answered Finn smiling, 'I could see from the video that one small alteration of the ferry's safety system caused the alarm to ding through the whole area. Would you like to see the video?'

'Yes, please.'

Having watched the video, Sarge was enticed and believed Finn.

'That's why I need you and Mater to get here,' Finn pointed at the 3D scheme, 'We'll be communicating between one another with the transmitters, and once we both reach our points, we will deactivate the systems. But don't forget of the order; first you must disable the alarm and then let me know. After that, I'll deactivate the safety system.'

'What's the difference between the safety system and the alarm anyway?' Sarge had to ask another question.

'The alarm indicates the intruder on the deck, and is turned on manually. The safety system goes off automatically when you walk through the lasers sensible for any movements,' Finn explained to Sarge who was finally fully content with knowing everything. At least for that time he did.

'And after we have deactivated the systems, we'll gather in the hall which is located here.'

'What do we do after that?' the time of Sarge's satisfaction was gone.

'Well, we save Holley. She's beyond this door.'

'How do you know that?' Sarge asked for the umpteenth time.

'I know Holley is in that room from the video. It's not a very large room, so the key to save her is to enter the room which will be easy after the deactivation of the systems, and then we'll just escape. If there were a problem, I'll be there to solve it.'

'This plan seems really daring,' Sarge remarked.

'I know but it's the only functional one. Believe me, if there was a simpler way of having assurance to save Holley, I'd choose it. But the rascals have been ready for me. And paying them $10,000,000 is a preposterous idea. That's not even the value of my property; and I'm rather well off.'

'Look, I've been trying to avoid asking you this but do you think we'll survive this mission?' Sarge asked with concern.

'We should. It's not the easiest mission I've been to but I did my best to make it as easy as possible. But with your and Mater's skills, we're sure to succeed.'

 _3 hours later in Genoa_

It was about 3 o'clock a.m., and even though it was scarcely dawning in Radiator Springs, it had already been a bright day in Genoa. Rays of the sun were beautifully arranged with the ambient houses of the Italian Riviera. It would be very hard to believe that such a glamorous city might be a nest of the international crime.

Siddeley landed on the ground on a public airport station. He seemed a normal plane arriving at it for the public around, even though it was all the part of their disguise; to blend with the audience, so they wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves.

Finn looked guiltily at Mater. He didn't really want to wake up the dozing tow track, but he had no choice. He cautiously came to Mater and nudged him with his tyre a few times. All of a sudden, he woke up panting for air.

Seeing Mater shocked at something, Finn drove aside and spoke to him slightly chuckling: 'It's fine, it's just me, Mater. We've arrived at Genoa and need to go.'

'Okay, wait,' Mater muttered.

Once the squad got outside, they were on the airport zooming with aeroplanes landing and departing from every direction. Finn kept leading the mission: 'Now, as I've said we'll go and see my associate here. But first, there's a harbour distant from this airport only a few hundred metres. There's probably our ship where Holley's kept. If the information the bloke on the transmitter has unwittingly given me is correct, there will be a huge black ship dwelling in the harbour at this time but it might float away at any time, so we must hurry.'

'Okay, then. Let's go,' Sarge said.

But Mater asked seeming surprised: 'Does dat mean Holley is on a public place?!'

'Yes, it is, Mater. Are you surprised at it?' Finn reacted trying to understand Mater's thoughts.

'I thought she'd be kept on a secret place. But … they dare to be dat cheeky to show off on public?!'

'Well, why does that seem strange to you? After all, they're mafia,' Finn leered at Mater.

Sarge was observing the conversation between the bickering cars. He was smiling at seeing how unknowledgeable Mater was. He didn't regret having gone with Mater at all, because he knew sooner or later, Finn wouldn't manage him.

But then Mater ineptly proposed: 'And could we go see that ferry? I mean what it looks like. I always wanted to see one of them ferries …'

'Forget it!' Sarge settled down Mater. He ceased to talk at once. Sarge and his military manners had apparently worked on him.

'Mater, I wouldn't go there now if I were you, because if you draw too much attention to yourself, it might cost you a lot. And we're still in hurry to save Holley!' Finn urged.

On their way, Sarge still wanted clarifications: 'What gear exactly are we going to be given?'

'Oh, it's hard to say. You'll definitely need some guns for protection and professional transmitters so that we'll be able to communicate. But first, we'll go and take a look at all he offers, and then according to our needs we'll assess what we need to take. I know what the place we'll be performing the operation in looks like, so I'll be in charge of choosing the proper gear for you both. It's not going to be something very advanced, though. For safety reasons he keeps only rudimentary gear.'

 _15 minutes later_

The cars finally got to the place where Finn's friend was. It wasn't very big, and looked somewhat odd, but Finn knew this was the place.

He knocked on the door. The familiar voice came from behind: 'Who's there?'

'It's me, Paul,' Finn answered with their password, 'I came here to bring you that black marten you'd asked me for.'

All of a sudden, the door opened with a small green car standing at the threshold smiling and encouraging the folks: 'Come in, come in!'

As Finn, succeeded by his friends, entered the house, it couldn't let Sarge and Mater not to laugh at the password they'd just heard. 'Black marten? That's crazy! And pretty extraordinary,' Sarge scoffed.

'Yea' and I thought I was the only one who had the crazy ideas!' Mater stoked it up.

'Oh, stop it, you two!' Finn rebuked the clamouring cars, 'We don't actually use only this password; it's a set of many rules according to which we can mutually recognize our identity very easily.'

'What are these rules?' Mater inappropriately asked.

'Not important.'

'Well,' Jim, Finn's associate, started talking, 'I see you need help, Finn. I know you but how about the rest of your squad? Who do they work for?'

'To be honest,' Finn smirked sheepishly, 'they are just my friends. But I need their help and …'

But before Finn managed to go on, Jim looked at Finn, outraged interjecting his speech: 'You mean to tell me they're both untrained?!'

'Well, no; the older one served the American military for decades, and the other one once helped me out during the mission last year. Then he was the one who revealed who had been the mastermind. You remember the scandal with Allinol, don't you?'

'Oh, this! I knew I'd seen that truck before, but I just couldn't remember where … But I still don't get why you've brought them here.'

So Finn explained everything as it was.

'Okay, then. Come with me and I'll show you what I've got,' Jim finally said.

When the cars entered the stock, Sarge was quite surprised at seeing all the sagely devised gadgets placed on every wall of the stock. Many of the technologies which there were he'd never encountered before.

Mater's reaction wasn't very uncommon, as he'd already witnessed the full arsenal of the top secret gear. But he reminisced of the events from the last year where the exact things were happening. These memories made Mater a little bit uncomfortable but he instantaneously realized who he'd been doing it all for; for his Holley – and his concerns were gone just like that.

Finn's reaction seemed fine as well until he suddenly dropped a gaze on a device he'd already been familiar with. That device was a holographic disguise emitter, and it unequivocally wasn't a basic technology. Being curious about its source, he came to Jim and asked him scowling suspiciously: 'Where exactly do you have those holographic emitters from?'

'Oh, those little things?' answered the bloke slightly smiling.

'This is the top-secret and advanced technology of C.H.R.O.M.E.! How did you happen to get it?!' Finn insisted on getting the answer.

'Well, it's a long story …' started the car his story but he only enraged Finn even more 'Will you answer me or not?! I'm bloody anxious to hear the story but do make it fast; we're in hurry!'

'Okay, just calm down. I'll tell you. It was a one year ago when some of your friends left it here for me.'

'Who was that friend?!' asked Finn still speaking fast of the anger grappling him.

The car remained silent for a moment. He knew it would be hard for Finn to process. Then he only sheepishly whispered: 'Leland. Leland Turbo it was.'

Finn's eyes went wide. He didn't expect to receive such an answer. But he wasn't suspicious about the legitimacy of the Jim's answer. His instinct was nifty enough to recognize a deceit but this time it was the truth spoken from the Jim's mouth.

'But how did Leland get here in first place?' Finn wondered.

'It was before his last mission where, as you know, Leland deceased. I don't know what made him do it, he probably wanted a safe temporary stock for his equipment which was redundant for him or something but he brought it to me to keep it safe until he would come.'

'Why have you been keeping them even after his death and didn't tell me?'

'Well, when he gave them to me, I put them here to the stock, so they'd be in a safe place. But when I heard he passed away, I gradually forgot of it. I wasn't concerned about it; after all they're on a safe place now, so what bad might happen?'

'Basically, anything. There are crooks daring enough to abduct Holley a few miles from this place and if they traced your stock, you might get in real trouble.'

'So, what would you propose?'

'Now let's not think about it. We still have to save Holley and we're just wasting our time with this nuisance.'

In the meantime, Mater and Sarge were observing the conservation between the cars. They didn't get much from their speech, but seeing Finn's perplexed face, they knew something crucial was happening.

'Sarge, Mater, sorry for that delay but there was some business which needed to be taken care of. But now, let's go and pick up some equipment. Come with me,' Finn spoke.

Then the squad entered the stock and Finn looked around: 'So, let's think what might come in handy. As I've said we will need transmitters and guns. That should do.'

'Won't we need anything else?' Sarge objected.

'Nope. Guns and transmitters will be enough. There's not much to choose anyway. Speaking of guns, I don't know how your body is adapted for hiding them, so you'll have to undergo a fast check-up first. Mater is fine I already know where he can keep his guns. Is that okay?'

'If you have no other choice, then fine. Will it take long?'

'No, it ought to take about fifteen minutes.'

'Hey, Finn, what about dat contraption over there?' Mater pointed at the holographic disguise emitter not knowing it was what it was.

'That's a holographic disguise emitter. It would come in handy as well, but its implanting takes at least three hours, as it's a delicate procedure, and we can't afford to fritter so much time. You remember it took you rather long to have it implanted when we were heading for Porto Corsa, don't you?'

'Yeah, it seemed endless,' Mater remembered, but then he asked the most ridiculous question he could: 'Can I be a monster truck again after saving Holley?' He certainly remembered of how he was playing in a train when they were heading for Porto Corsa. He was a monster truck, a German truck, a funny car … simply anything he wanted to be!

But Finn coldly retorted: 'There's no time for games, Mater!'

'You wouldn't endure being even only for one day in American military!' Sarge rebuked Mater who sheepishly put his head down.

'Basically, now I know what you two will be taking for the mission. These two things will be enough for you. Anyone has got any other proposal?' Finn asked Sarge and Mater.

'I see here these retractable pads converting one into a hydrofoil. Wouldn't they be suitable for the mission in case something went wrong and we would have to escape through water?' Sarge tried.

'I've been considering taking them too, but I don't think you will need them. First of all, it takes lots of time to attach it to a car, and second of all, I still possess oxygen cylinders which will help you survive in case of danger. They can last for about 1 hour each and I've got four of them.'

'But we should be prepared for any case of danger,' Sarge objected.

'Yes, but in this case these pads are not necessary; actually they'd be redundant. And have I mentioned that the procedure takes almost an hour for each car? And we mustn't waste our time.'

'I still think you're doing pretty risky compromises.'

'Well, we can't waste two hours with attaching the pads to you. We can't let the ship float away. Now we have a unique opportunity to sneak up on there without facing any bigger problems.'

'Okay, then,' Sarge gave up, 'I trust you.'

'Thank you a lot,' Finn winked at Sarge, 'I appreciate it.'

Although Sarge remained speechless, Finn knew Sarge had found his arguments reasonable.

A few minutes later, both the cars were prepping to get on the operating theatre.

When it was all done, they departed the house and rushed back to the harbour side.


	3. Only You

**Chapter 3 – Only You**

'So here's the plan. First we enter the entrance of the ferry. I'll shoot and distract the patrols, and then we'll go inside. You, Mater, underlie Sarge's commands, so always obey him any time he commands you to do something. Understand?' Finn summarized the plan.

'Yes, sir!' Mate exclaimed like a true military soldier.

Sarge just rolled his eyes crossly.

 _At the harbour_

'This is it,' whispered Mater solemnly.

'Are you ready, lads?' Finn asked the cars.

'I was born ready!' Mater kept feigning his headstrong attitude but Sarge and Finn didn't bother caring at this crucial moment.

'Let's get this over with,' Sarge said.

'Listen up, pals, before we start, please accept my appreciation of your help. I'm highly devoted to both of you,' Finn commended both the cars for the umpteenth time.

 _The mission itself_

Finn led all the cars to the entrance of the ferry where he did exactly as he'd planned; he shot between the two patrols standing next to the door which caused them to temporarily leave the place. The squad certainly took advantage of this distraction and entered the main hall of the ferry.

Once they were inside the ferry, Finn ordered: 'Now you turn left and go down that hall. Wait there for me and particularly don't disable the alarm before I don't allow you to. And in case you happen to unexpectedly come across someone, you've got guns to protect yourselves and one another.'

'Understood,' Sarge beckoned.

Now, Finn left for the hull downstairs in the ferry. Meanwhile, Sarge and Mater managed to get to the hall where there was an alarm. They were quite lucky not to encounter anyone unpleasant on the way.

Finn wasn't as lucky as the rest of the squad. He did encounter a few crooks on the way down to the hull, but unsurprisingly, it was no big deal for him, and they all were neutralized very soon.

When Finn finally managed to arrive at the hull, he responded to the cars waiting nervously upstairs: 'This is Finn. I'm on my place. Now, Sarge, slowly open the red lid on the button and press it. When you've done it, let me know at once.'

He was given a response from Sarge giving him a slight relief: 'These are Sarge and Mater. We're standing right next to the red button and are about to deactivate it.'

'Roger that.'

In a few seconds Finn was given another response from Sarge: 'We have deactivated the alarm of the ferry. I reiterate we have deactivated the alarm of the ferry by pressing the red button which was covered by a plastic lid before.'

Mater, because of his silliness and childishness sniggered again at Sarge's meticulousness in expressing himself.

'Roger that,' Finn responded not particularly noticing Sarge's language, 'I'm about to deactivate the safety systems. When I've pressed the button, I'll be soon upstairs in the hall where we left from. We'll gather there.'

'Very well,' Sarge answered to the headphone, 'we're on our way to the hall right now.'

'Roger that.'

Having heard Finn answer, Sarge and Mater left the room and returned to the hall. They were waiting quite nervously hoping they wouldn't be revealed by anyone. It was particularly Mater who was shuddering like a sissy and gasping for air in order to calm down giving Sarge a hard time.

When Finn finally turned up at the hall, on the faces of both the cars appeared an honest smile of relief.

'Thank God, you're here!' Mater immediately exclaimed but Finn only rebuked him sharply: 'Do be quiet, Mater! Do you want to get us in trouble?!'

Mater calmed down at once with a sheepish face.

'Now,' Finn continued, 'we need to save Holley. She's behind that door over there.'

All the cars set off to unlock the door where, allegedly, there was Holley. When they came to it, Finn inhaled bottling up his excitement. He hoped so much that Holley would still be there, even though he actually knew there was nothing what he'd noticed what might have influenced her location.

Then Mater tried to open the door but it was locked. Fortunately, it was no challenge for Finn who jemmied the latch of the door and then opened it.

And then none of them could believe their eyes! There was Holley, that was good, but the worse thing was the condition she was in; she was sleeping with her mouth gagged and sealed with a tape. She looked as if she'd been treated in a really harsh and remorseless manner. And her body was literally covered with dents, so she'd probably undergone torture or negotiation or anything else inexplicably harsh.

Mater remained speechless but also dismayed. Now there was a really thin boundary dividing his clear composure and bursting into tears, but he curbed for now.

At that moment Finn gently stroked Mater on his bumper: 'She'll be alright. But for now if you want to keep her in safety, we have to wake her up as fast as possible and get out of here, Mater.'

'Alright,' Mater answered still overcoming his feelings.

Finn woke Holley up. Her face frowned first but then she opened her eyes. When she saw Finn, Mater and Sarge, she couldn't believe her eyes. At that moment she was probably the happiest car in the world.

'Holley!' Mater whispered softly at Holley. Holley only dropped a touched gaze on him which soon got moisturized by some tears.

'Holley!' Finn explained, 'we've come here to save you but we have to get out of here fast. We can be revealed here any time!'

Explaining, Finn unstuck the tape, and pulled out a dirty cloth of her mouth. After all these procedures, Mater wanted to come and embrace her but Finn denied it, because they all were still in hurry.

Even so, Mater burst into tears. This aggravated the entire situation, because the risk of possible revelation was getting exponentially higher with every second gone. Holley tried to soothe him: 'Don't cry now! I know it's hard for you not to but you won't solve anything by bemoaning here. It's all gone now, let's go.'

'You're right. Sorry,' Mater responded sniffing.

Sarge was observing the happy but suffering lovebirds. Although, he didn't like getting emotional, he was delighted with seeing Mater and Holley happy together. He was even smiling, despite the nervousness of being caught by the crooks.

Luckily, the cars set off for the departure soon. They were already in the hall when out of the blue an aloud alarm dinged throughout the entire ferry leaving the cars startled.

'Have you turned the alarm off?' asked Finn in bewilderment.

'Hundred per cent yes!' Sarge marvelled as well.

'Quickly, run!'

They were before the entrance door when all of a sudden the two patrols whom Finn had deceived a short time before appeared right next to their shocked sights. Their eyes were clenched with ferocity, and apparently they pretty much felt like killing them. They were already killing the cars with their searing sights.

The squad with Holley flinched in fear. The patrols were armed with guns and so were the squad, but the patrols had a bigger advantage of possible outnumbering.

'Ah-hah, Finn McMissile!' an upset grump suddenly dinged from the distance, 'the bastard who has been spying on me all the time! I don't really marvel actually. You've been always good at prowling and sneaking! But now it's time for a showdown!'

The unknown car complaining about Finn was the car who Finn had put the camera on. He seized the frightened squad from another side, so basically they were grappled from every escaping direction, and there seemed to be no path to escape.

Finn, however, managed to quickly conceive an efficient plan to save them all. All the same, it was quite risky there was no other choice for him to do.

He gently released one of his explosive bombs from his hubcap on the place nearby the patrols. When the patrols suddenly heard something beeping, it raised their suspicion about Finn, and they tried to fire with their guns, but Finn overtook them by a paralyzing shot of his rifle which retracted from the Finn's right front door. Soon after, a huge explosion appeared, succeeded by the fire glowing throughout the entire hall.

'Go back!' Finn ordered the cars to avoid being hit by the flames. Then Finn turned around, and he saw a startled car seemingly paralyzed. Finn sturdily clenched his eyes and teeth looking at the car in a very menacing manner aiming with his rifle on him.

'I'll do anything!' responded the frightened car stammering, 'Just let me live!'

Finn kept ogling at the car with his hostile look. Then the car scrammed as fast as possible. For a moment, it felt that the crisis was over, but the opposite thing was true; there were herds of cars heading straightaway for the centre of the explosion they'd heard.

'Go through the entrance!' Finn commanded the cars to abandon the ferry but before they even managed to catch the message, the cars had popped up from everywhere beginning to grapple them.

Seeing all the infuriated cars, the cars finally made the dash for the ferry's entrance, however they were too late; some of the crooks saw them escape. For a moment, it seemed the cars had had a narrow escape. All the same, the crooks didn't keep making after them; instead they stayed in the place looking at one another in a communicating manner. They were plotting something.

 _Back outside the ferry_

When the cars got outside, they kept running, but soon they realized they weren't being pursued anymore.

'What's happening?' Sarge asked disillusioned, 'How come they don't seem to be pursuing us?'

'This is what I've been afraid of,' Finn responded with a sheepish and fearful face, 'They won't be following us now. Instead they'll be trying to catch us later. They've just managed to trace us and I don't mean to concern anyone here, but I do have to state we've just got in big trouble.'

'You can't be serious! Does it mean we're on the blacklist of Italian mafia?!'

'I hate to bring this news but yes. In addition, we killed two of their associates for whom they will be retaliatory too.'

'What are we gonna do now? May we go home to Radiator Springs or would it be too endangering?'

'I'm afraid so. Since they've pinpointed us we've fallen into their web from which we can escape only one way; by sending them to jail. But that will happen after finishing the mission successfully which might take a long time.'

Mater and Sarge were quite let down about hearing the negative news. They thought that the mission would be over and that they'd be allowed to go home. But at that moment all their hard endeavour seemed nugatory.

'I'm so sorry about having brought you into this,' Finn apologized.

'You did what you could,' Sarge encouraged Finn, 'You were able to sacrifice our safety to save Holley. And we both agreed to help you out.'

Finn speechlessly nodded.

At the same time, Holley and Mater were both observing the conversation between Finn and Sarge. Having been listening to them for a few moments, they soon started their own conversation as the cars were talking about many things which were vague to Holley, and Mater felt kind of talkative.

'Mater, what happened that you and your friend from your town came here to save me? What did Finn do?'

'He came into our town and asked for help.'

Mater continued to explain everything to Holley as it had happened. She seemed quiet startled, and first she was loath to believe. But seeing sincerity in Mater's face, she realized he wasn't joking and it kind of touched her emotionally. Soon after, her feelings overwhelmed her usually thick-skinned character, and she burst into tears. Only slight, but still tears.

Seeing Holley weeping, he gently patted and embraced her to make her feel a little more relieved. She fondled to him calming down.

The chattering cars immediately stopped to look at Mater comforting Holley. It was a really moving scene, and it gripped even Sarge's usually stern heart. Mater didn't notice until he raised his head to see the two cars smiling gently at him.

'C'mon, Holley!' Mater urged to Holley, 'Sarge and Finn are looking at us! Don't be crying! It's all over now!'

'Oh, Mater,' Holley responded tearfully, 'What would I do without you?' Having said that, she embraced him tightly, but then she cut it out, so she wouldn't embarrass her boyfriend anymore.

Mater exhaled with an apparent sign of relief. That made Finn, Sarge and even Holley chuckle.

When the chuckle stopped, the realization of the bleak situation dawned on the cars again.

'Can we go home?' Mater asked, but upset Sarge angrily retorted to him before Finn had managed to say anything:

'Haven't you got it?! Unless Finn and Holley catch them all, we won't go home, because it would be dangerous for both us and the folks in our town! We have to stick together until then!'

'Ah-hah,' Mater whispered sadly, 'What're we gonna do?'

'Well, I've been talking this over with Sarge. We haven't concluded anything so far, but at least we have Holley here with us,' Finn responded chuckling a little.

'Yeah,' Mater cackled loathly.

Afterwards, Finn and Sarge continued in their conversation.

'Well,' Sarge bid his proposal first, 'When I was here with the Lightning's team, we were accommodated at one of Luigi's relatives. It was his uncle if I recall correctly and he was called…'

Sarge stopped talking to remember the name. It took him a while but Finn remained patient. Then Sarge continued describing: 'Toppolino was his name. He got quite a good impression on me for his hospitality and tender-heartedness.'

'That sounds a good idea,' Finn beckoned first but then changed his mind, 'but it'd be the virtually the same as coming to Radiator Springs; we'd endanger someone else. And we don't want that, do we?'

'No certainly, we don't.'

'I think that we should stay in a hotel for our safety. And we ought to change them every day to keep ourselves safe. What do you think about it, Sarge?'

'Basically, it sounds good too. But I thought it might be dangerous for us to stay at a place open for public.'

'You don't have to be concerned about that.'

'What if the mafia bribes hotel staff?'

'Then, they'll be in big trouble. Remember, now I'm officially participated in the mission, so I can get the full support of C.H.R.O.M.E. And there's one hotel in this area which I've checked out and know it's trustworthy. And if hotel staff betray us, they'll pay a really high prize by going to prison for the rest of their lives without any chance of leaving it any earlier for international treason. They simply can't interfere negatively and on purpose the activities of the international corporation protecting the world safety. And believe me; we pay a lot of money to the hotel staff for protecting us as well, so thinking of bribery is unreasonable.'

'Okay, fine, we'll go to the hotel then.'

'Don't worry. This is not my first mission and I know what to do.'

Sarge didn't say a word. Finn persuaded Sarge once again that he was right.

After the conversation, Finn uttered the latest news to the rest of the cars, and soon after they set off to the hotel.

 _In the hotel_

Once the cars were accommodated, they all were assigned apartments according to their desires. Mater decided to share an apartment with Holley as they still had a lot to tell to each other, and it was a good opportunity to have some privacy and quiet. Sarge and Finn both reserved separate apartments.

For the rest of the day, the cars stayed in a hotel not leaving anywhere for their own safety. Finn and Holley meanwhile discussed their subsequent tasks to do.

'Holley, I know it's hard for you but could you tell me how did the Italian mafia manage to abduct you in a totally silent stock without me noticing?'

'It was an ambush. Back that night, we were given some delusional information and the only car hiding in the stock was their associate who was waiting for an opportunity.'

'An opportunity for what?'

'An opportunity for abducting one of the C.H.R.O.M.E.'s agents. They knew that if they captured one of us, they'd have a big advantage. And when they saw us come, they'd be stupid if they didn't.'

'I understand,' nodded Finn, 'What was their aim by abducting you? I mean why did they contact me after you disappeared?'

'They called you?!' asked Holley slightly shocked at hearing the news, 'How did they know your phone number?'

'I haven't a clue,' shrugged Finn.

'Maybe, it was a game to intimidate you.'

'Well, they requested $10,000,000. Having an obligation to pay such prize does intimidate, that's for sure,' chuckled Finn but then he resolutely concluded, 'We've been missing something here all the time, Holley. The puzzle just doesn't stick together.'

'So, how could we put it together?' Holley asked smiling.

'I don't know. Let's brainstorm, shall we? Maybe we'll make something up.'

'Good idea,' Holley nodded and started thinking out loud, 'So, there were cars who kidnapped me. They asked you for a ransom, you say. Why would they do it?'

'They set up a high prize. They certainly wanted to intimidate me. Possibly, they knew that they'd scared me already by seeing you being towed away. Did you hear any voices when you were being towed?'

'No, nothing.'

'Did you notice any other cars except the one who assaulted you?'

'No, I didn't.'

'Then, there's quite a high chance that the cars plotting were located either on a larger area or maybe even on separate places on Earth what can make us conclude that whatever they are planning to defraud us with, they are well-organized and this crime might pertain and negatively influent the international scene.'

'Do you think it's not only about the Italian mafia?'

'Nope, I don't, Holley. There's something very fishy brewing among this gang, and we are determined to find that out. Not even did C.H.R.O.M.E. know what they were sending us to. Allegedly, they only a few fishy homicides and wanted that area to be plumbed.'

'Okay, fine. Eh, do you have any other proposals or ideas?'

'Not really. Do you?'

'I … I don't think so. I don't think there was anything else particular for you to know.'

'Did you hear anything important while you were strapped in the ferry?'

'I've already told you that at the beginning of our conversation,' Holley chuckled shaking her head.

'Oh, I remember!' Finn cackled reminiscing of it. But then he suddenly saddened.

'Holley?' he said sheepishly, 'May I tell you something?'

'Sure, you can! What's on your mind?'

'I wanted to apologize to you. I …' Finn started talking but Holley interjected him: 'What do you want to apologize to me for?'

'I shouldn't have allowed you to split and scrutinize the stock on your own then. We should've stayed together. I don't know why I permitted you to go leaving you totally exposed.

'But Finn,' Holley smiled, 'It's not your fault at all, and you definitely ought not to take blame for it. I shouldn't have proposed it. Honestly, my idea seemed preposterous to me a few moments after we drifted apart and before the car assaulted me. Actually, I ought to thank you for saving my life!'

'What? How come?' Finn marvelled disillusioned.

'Because if you'd come with me, you'd have ended up just like I did. The car's assault was so abrupt that I don't think you'd be able to handle it.'

'Oh … Alright then', Finn responded smiling sincerely at Holley.

 _During dinner_

In the evening the cars had dinner. They gathered around the table in the restaurant which belonged to the hotel where there were already cans of fuel prepared for each car. In the meantime, Mater was still thinking of one car Finn mentioned during the conversation with his associate in Genoa. It was Leland Turbo and as he'd never heard of him, he was kind of curious to find out who that Leland was.

It was rather quiet at their table, and after Mater took a few sips of fuel, he finally dared to ask Finn: 'Finn? I just wanted to ask ya something if ya ain't mind.'

'Go on,' Finn nodded.

'That Leland you were talking about when we were with your friend this morning. Who is he?'

'Leland…' whispered Finn silently and saddened, 'Leland was a great man. He was my best friend and we both were clandestine agents working for her majesty. We were both very good colleagues, and our friendship seemed undividable. I think we were even able to sacrifice our lives for one another.'

While Finn was narrating, his speech gained attention of the rest of the cars as well. Never had one of them heard of Leland, so they were interested to find out more about him.

Finn kept talking: 'It was all good, but then he deceased.'

'Oh my condolences,' Sarge expressed his regret to Finn.

Mater followed Sarge: 'Oh my gosh. That's terrible. I'm sorry for bringing that up.'

'It's alright,' responded Finn, 'I do miss him, though. When I still remember the moment I realized he'd passed away, I get goose bumps.'

'How did it happen? If it's not personal, of course.' Sarge asked trying to make Finn interrogate to them.

'No one knows it anyway, and I'd like to confide it to someone. So, it happened during my mission where I acquainted Mater, but before the initial ceremony of the biggest deceit in the carkind's history known as World Grand Prix.'

At that moment everyone giggled at hearing Finn's sarcasm.

But Finn wasn't interrupted and kept on talking: 'One night I received a transmission from him asking me for help. Allegedly, everything had gone pear-shaped during the mission.'

'What shaped?' Mater asked.

'Pear shaped. Like it all went wrong,' Finn explained.

'Ah-hah …'

'So I packed up my stuff, hired a boat and set off for the international waters where Leland had been. When I managed to sneak up on the boat, I tried to contact him. He wouldn't respond and very soon I could see why. Someone had just brought a box, and when it was opened I saw the remnants of Leland. He was totally mangled and didn't even seem to resemble a car. It was just a red cube. And the worst was that as soon as I found out in what condition Leland was, I got spotted by the professor Z and had to beat it.'

Everyone remained still after Finn finished talking.

'I admire you, Finn,' Holley interrupted the silence, 'After all you've gone through in your life, you're still strong enough to wake up and keep fighting. I don't know what I would do in your tyres.'

'Well, I've lost my friend and no one will probably give him to me back but at least I've got you, guys. You are all very supportive, and I don't know where I'd be without you now,' said Finn gratefully.

'If you didn't have us, would you have any other relatives or friends?' Sarge wondered.

'No,' Finn shook his head, 'my next of kin passed away years ago. I'd be probably solitary but that's the prize we, secret agents, pay. We work hard, protect the others, but we ourselves are lonely without any close friends. But I've dealt with it.'

'But ya got us!' Mater chuckled.

'Yeah, sorry, I've forgotten!' Finn chuckled as well and nudged him in a friendly way.

After dinner, the cars went to their apartments and every one of them was dead to the world within a few minutes after going to beds.


	4. Risingson

**Chapter 4 - Risingson**

 _At Radiator Springs_

It was two days since Mater and Sarge had left town, however the townsfolk still seemed kind of flummoxed of everything that had happened.

And when it seemed that the situation was slowly becoming steady, another twist occurred; Lightning's unexpected earlier arrival at Radiator Springs. He hadn't let anyone know about it, because he wanted to surprise the townsfolk. Poor Lightning; he wasn't aware that it would be him who would end up as the surprised one.

The first car who noticed him come was Flo. She promptly informed everyone in town, and soon everyone concerned; how are they going to tell Lightning about Mater's and Sarge's departure? And what is his reaction going to be like? He would positively notice that Mater hadn't greeted him before he'd turn up at the town.

The concerned cars have meanwhile flocked on the road, and they were helplessly observing Lightning looking around to see Mater who just wouldn't show up anywhere. He already began to feel suspicion. And when he saw all the cars congregated on the road, he knew something had gone very bad, so he sped up to get to the cars.

'Here we go,' Sheriff sighed when he realized that Lightning started accelerating.

When Lightning got in the place, everyone only friendly greeted him, but Lightning just cut to the chase: 'Hi, where's Mater?'

Everyone remained silent for a moment, but then Sheriff undertook telling him the news: 'We don't know how to tell you this but …'

'Did Mater die?!' Lightning immediately blurted out.

'No, no, no, he didn't,' shook Sheriff his head but then denoted it might have happened, 'At least we think so.'

'Alright, enough of jibber-jabber, where's Mater?' Lightning was insisting that he heard the answer.

Seeing there was no way to tease Lightning and prepare him for it properly, Sheriff simply clarified everything: 'Finn and Holley were on the mission and Holley got abducted. Finn took Mater and Sarge as his sidekicks. Now they're both somewhere in Italy.'

'What?! Wait, Sarge isn't here either?'

'Well, do you see him here?'

Lightning looked around, even though he'd already known the answer. He looked bitterly shocked at hearing the news. But then he recovered from the biggest shock, he kept on asking:

'Finn was here? But why? He seems gutsy… Couldn't he have saved Holley himself?'

'He said he couldn't. Allegedly, he'd conceived a plan to save her but there were two participants required.'

'Well, couldn't he have recruited someone from C.H.R.O.M.E.?! Why did he take our friends? He knew Mater didn't want to be participated in such missions again! I mean is he heartless or a total dimwit?!'

'Because he says when an agent is lost during the mission, it's only his business to get him or her out of trouble, and no one is obliged to help him. So, we were the only choice remaining.'

'But he's risking our friends' lives!' Lightning exclaimed ferociously.

'Look,' Sally attempted to soothe Lightning, 'Finn is a top-secret agent who's been working for the queen of England for decades. He sure knows what he does and I'm hundred per cent sure all of them will be fine.'

But it only deteriorated Lightning's ferociousness: 'What're you yakking?! Can't you see it? Finn is abusing his friends! He cares only about himself and wants to be sure that without Holley he'd be just fine!'

'That's it! Why are you so bigoted?!' shouted Sally at Lightning scowling, 'I'm not saying that what Finn did was the best thing. I don't know exactly what circumstances led Fin to do what he did. But I do know one thing; Finn would never betray or let us down on purpose. And he wouldn't futilely risk our friends' lives! Remember; Mater and Finn have both become close friends. And when it comes to a problem it's a friend's virtue to help him, don't you think so? Finn would help Mater if he were in trouble.'

Lightning settled down at that, and quietly responded: 'Maybe you're right. But I was just looking forward to seeing Mater and he's not here. Why did Finn have to take him now? It just seems so unfair. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him.'

'I understand,' Sally showed up her sympathetic to Lightning, 'But he won't be long. I think.'

'Yes, they are friends, but it's not fair to compel someone, even though he's your friend and urge on him.'

'Well, he didn't compel anyone,' Sheriff interjected the debate, 'it was more like pleading with us. And Mater bid himself totally voluntarily, because you know he's in love with Holley.'

'What about Sarge?'

'You know Mater. He needs someone to handle him, because Finn probably wouldn't keep up the pace with him on his own. And Sarge bid himself to attend the mission, right afterwards Mater's agreement to go.'

'All right then,' Lightning responded sorrowfully, 'In that case we'll be waiting.'

Then he added: 'Are they going to keep in touch with you somehow?'

'We don't know,' Luigi answered, 'Finn didn't mention anything when he was here. But they've got our phone numbers, however they haven't responded so far.'

Lightning sighed when he heard it. Not only was he concerned about Mater, but also there were many thoughts strolling in his mind. Were he and Mater still the best friends? Or was it Finn who'd taken his spot? He wasn't sure about that and that made him feel kind of perplexed and worried.

 _Meanwhile in Genoa_

It was an early morning but Holley had been already wide awake, as she and Finn were going to attend the mission. She did her best not to wake Mater up, but despite her endeavour he did when she was finally about to leave the room.

'Where ya going?' Mater asked slightly concerned.

Holley sighed and looked back at Mater: 'I'm going with Finn. You know we're still working.'

'And do ya have to go now? You didn't even sleep enough.'

'Don't worry about that. It's been even worse than it is now. Once I was working incessantly for almost 48 hours without having a single nap.'

'Okay, then. Is there anything I can do for you?'

'No, just stay in bed.'

'Oh no! I'll accompany ya at least!'

'Don't worry. I'll take care of …' she was about to finish her sentence when suddenly she felt a bang with the door to her trunk. Feeling startled, she looked behind but fortunately there was only Finn. She exhaled out loud with an apparent sign of relief.

Seeing Holley's slightly shocked face, Finn calmed Holley down: 'It's alright. It's just me. Eh, is Mater awake? I'd like to talk to him before we leave.'

'Sure,' Holley nodded and flinched to give Finn a space to pass through. Finn went to Mater. Seeing Finn was going to him, Mater asked: 'What's going on?'

'Oh, not much. We're just about to leave,' Finn answered in an easy-going manner but then he went on to get to the point, 'I just wanted to give you some final pieces of advice. First of all, you and Sarge, don't leave the hotel under any circumstances. Second of all, we'll arrive at this place at a very tardy hour, or maybe we even won't, so if you don't see us come to the hotel at the midnight, for instance, don't wait for us and go to sleep, alright?'

'Okay, Finn. Good luck,' Mater answered, and told Holley: 'Don't let the crooks catch ya.'

'Don't worry, Mater. This time, I shan't let her go anywhere alone,' Finn responded to make Mater relax.

Then Holley dropped the last gaze on Mater and sent him a lovely kiss by which she gave him butterflies. After the romance acts, Finn and Holley left the room.

Mater was then sitting alone in his room thinking about him and Holley. He was considering in his head how much he loved her, and how much he'd be willing to do for her. He felt that their relationship was moving to a very new level when their love wasn't only about mutual feelings but also about deeds.

As he was thinking, all of a sudden Sarge came to his room greeting him: 'Hi, Mater.'

'Oh, hi, Sarge,' Mater reciprocated the greeting. But he seemed to have been interrupted.

Sarge asked him with a slight concern: 'Is everything all right?'

'Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking and …'

'I understand. I didn't really mean to interrupt you, but we're having breakfast. I was waiting for you downstairs but you wouldn't come, so I came here to assure you're alright.'

'No, it's fine. It's just Holley. I've never felt such concern for anyone before.'

'That's natural,' Sarge smiled, 'You have strong feelings for her, and yes, she's quite in danger. But secret agents always are. And she's used to it. Such accidents like this one don't happen too often.'

'I know but I still wish I could fondle her and not let her go anywhere. I missed her already enough, and now she's gone again.'

'I'm sympathetic to you, Mater. But you need to move on with that. Remember, Finn covers her and even though he made a mistake, I'm absolutely sure it won't happen again.'

'Alright,' Mater responded lugubriously.

'Well, would you like to have breakfast?'

'Yes, perhaps that'll help distract me.'

 _A few hours later, after breakfast_

Mater and Sarge were told to stay at the hotel all the time. However, there wasn't much to do in it, so most of the time Sarge and Mater were either playing cards or just talking to one another.

Then Mater got an idea: 'Sarge?'

'Yes, Mater?'

'I wonder if Lightning returned from the vacation or not.'

'I don't think so. He was supposed to stay there until Saturday.'

'I was only thinking that we might call to Radiator Springs and let them know we're fine, so they won't be concerned about us.'

'Not a bad idea. But I don't know,' Sarge was unsure.

'What bad could possibly happen? We'll just call them and tell them we're fine.'

'Are you sure there's not anything bad what might happen?'

'No … What do you think?'

At that moment Sarge was quiet. He didn't know what to answer to support his doubts.

'Come on, Sarge,' Mater insisted when he saw Sarge didn't respond, 'It's just one call. It'll be better for us and the fellas. They'll feel fine, because they'll know we're alright and so will we, because we know they won't be concerned about us.'

Sarge was still hesitating, but then he nodded. He only asked: 'Who are we gonna call?'

'Well, I don't know. How about Luigi?'

'Alright, then. Go call him.'

Mater cheerfully pulled his phone out, tapped on the green phone icon on the bottom. A nice and smooth animation followed. Then he scrolled in his contacts' list and tapped on the row with 'Luigi'. His phone was beeping with Mater and Sarge restlessly waiting for Luigi to respond.

'Hello, Mater! Is that you?' a relieving and excited Luigi's scream dinged from the speaker. Mater smiled and winked at Sarge. Sarge speechlessly responded with a nod and a slight smile.

'Yes, it's me!' Mater screamed in overexcitement as well.

'Oh, thank God! Are you alright?' Luigiwas concerned about the folks.

'Yeah, yeah. We're alright.'

'How about Holley? Is she freed now?'

'Yeah, we're all safe right now. Everything's nice…' Mater didn't even manage to finish speaking when Luigi interjected: 'When are y'all coming?'

'Well ... I don't know how to explain it but …' as Mater was speaking, he realized it was Sarge who would explain the circumstances to Luigi more coherently, so he called Sarge to come to the phone.

When Sarge got the phone, he greeted Luigi first: 'Hi Luigi!'

But all he heard was indistinct scream afar which sounded like: 'They're alive! Lightning! Can you believe it?! They're all right!'

Sarge immediately realized that Luigi's whimsy hadn't let him go, and that he'd blabbed the news to everyone in town already. But he was pleased at knowing that the townsfolk already knew they were safe, he still wanted to explain to him the full circumstances of their inability to go back to Radiator Springs, so he cleared his throat out loud to the speaker and asked: 'Luigi? You're there?'

'Oh, Sarge! Is that you?' Luigi asked with a tone as though he was smiling excitedly.

'Yeah, it's me. Who else would you think I am? And I know that you're really excited about us, but how can you get out of the line in like 10 seconds? Can't you wait there quiet for such a little time?'

Hearing Sarge's reproaches, Luigi only wearily rolled his eyes. Luckily, Sarge didn't see him do it; otherwise the conversation would've been lasted forever with them quarrelling. Then he responded:

'Sorry, but I had to let everyone know. Besides, Lightning was just passing by my place, so he was the first one I let know.'

'Alright, listen. We have saved Holley, that's for sure but we were spotted by some cars who have found out what we look like, so basically we're on the blacklist of the local mafia what means quite a problem for us. It would be too risky for us to return to Radiator Springs, because they might jeopardize us and also you in that place without protection. Finn has booked us a nice hotel nearby which is quite safe in his opinion, so now we live here in this hotel.'

'Oh, I'm sad to hear that. When are you gonna come?'

'We don't know. When the crooks have been arrested, then we'll come. At least that's what we were told.'

'Okay, fine. Thanks for your information.'

'Alright then. Anything else I can do for you or is that all?'

'Actually, Lightning's been harassing me all the time. He's anxious to hear from Mater. Could you pass me him?'

'Sure, no problem.'

'Lightning? Are ya there?' asked Mater first.

'Mater? I can't believe I can hear from you after such a long time!'

'Me neither, buddy! So how were you doing on vacation?'

'Oh, pretty well. You wouldn't believe how nice Tahiti is! I'll definitely bring you along there someday!'

'Thanks. I appreciate it!'

The conversations went on for a few minutes; they certainly talked over Mater's relationship with Holley, and Mater's pluckiness which Lightning admired, even though it had infuriated him before. Sarge was observing Mater and chuckled a few times at his childlike, however honest joy he certainly wasn't hiding or suppressing.

'So what about Lightning? How's he doing?' Sarge wondered after the conversation ended.

'Ah, pretty well. He was really happy to hear my voice at last!'

'But didn't he come a little prematurely from his vacation? Wasn't he supposed to stay there until Saturday?'

'He said there was some abrupt problem in the hotel with accommodation what terminated his reservation in it or something. I didn't really git it. Simply, he arrived a little prematurely.'

'Well at least, he's alright.'

 _Meanwhile in Radiator Springs_

'Thank god, they're safe. I'm sure from now they'll be alright,' Luigi started.

By now, everyone had heard about the news.

'I hope so, but I don't know. I don't like Finn's behaviour. First he recruits Mater, then there's a problem, so he accommodates them someplace in Italy,' Sheriff didn't like something.

'They're good friends; Finn would never betray them. I admit it's kind of uncommon what he does but he surely knows his onions.'

'They're out of the worst at least,' Ramone remarked.

'Yes, that's important,' Luigi nodded.

 _Meanwhile somewhere on the planet aka Earth_

'Professor Z, professor Z!' a car was zooming throughout the corridor to get to his master with very good news.

He finally arrived at the door and entered the mastermind's … office. Lastly he came to him panting, the professor was looking at him like at a weirdo, and grumpily asked: 'What happened?! You've just gone insane?!'

'Neither,' shook the car his head, 'we've just spotted something you'd be really interested to see.'

'What is it?'

'Come and see for yourself,' the car offered to the professor, but he just retorted: 'I won't go see any motherfucking thing, unless you tell me what it is! I'm rather busy even without your shitty yapping, you nitwit!'

'We've just traced the phone conversation between the cars who'd been Finn's assistants in the yesterday's raid in the ferry! Ain't that worth mentioning?' the car looked terrified at the professor trying to gain the remnants of his sympathy.

'What?' the professor's eyes widened in awe. It seemed as if he'd won a jackpot in a lottery. 'Show it to me!'

'Just follow me.'

Both the cars went to the researching centre with a bunch of computers, and other contraptions.

'I heard you'd detected something,' the professor said.

'Sure, professor. This is the recording we've traced,' one of the cars in the room answered and put the recording on.

The professor started listening to the recording. As it was going on and on, the professor began to smile more and more evilly, because the worthwhile pieces of information were just getting to him so easily!

'Okay, and the rest of it is just some stupid mawkish conversation between the two 'friends',' the car said prepping to stop the recording but the professor intervened:

'No! I want to hear what they were talking about! I want to know as much as we can about them. So crushing them will be even more pleasant.'

'Alright then,' the car answered with a neutral face (unlike the professor). When the recording ended, the professor seemed as something had mesmerized him to the state of arrant pleasance. His face would resemble a stoned lunatic. The evil grin on his face was gleaming with cold-bloodedness of a heartless killer.

'It's time to start our retaliation,' the professor uttered, 'You, Finn, you have almost won this round but as always you've screwed up a detail. But oh, how could you ever know what power we've got, right? You're so blinded, Finn - you inept coot!'

The professor giggled, and everyone in the room followed his evil giggle. When they finished giggling, the professor went on narrating:

'Now it's time to clean house and disrupt all these friendships we've got and then we'll execute Finn. But how? Ah, maybe we'll behead him. Oh, I don't know I'll have to consider that a little bit. But now it's finally time to get the plan started and set an utter scourge among you and your friends, and no goddamn fucking obstacle whatsoever will stop me this time!'

At that moment the professor's savagery and craziness reached pinnacles, and he started laughing almost choking himself to death. All the cars around him, even though they were in with his plans were just gawking at him.

It took professor about a minute to recover partially from his madness but it took a few more to die down completely.

'Yeah, I'm whacko I know,' the professor admitted, 'but I'm anxious to kill that coot and everyone associating him more than you can imagine! And it'll bring you all a huge profit.'

'We're sympathetic to you,' answered one of the cars, 'but now just clean up your act. You'll be given your revenge soon. After all, we've never been any closer to Finn before. Now a few more steps and we'll be good to go.'

'I know, I know. Let's not rejoice anymore, we can save it for later.'

'That's right. Take it easy, man.'

'Yeah, this box is our key to everything we need. Let's open it up.'

'But now. We'd better get going, ain't we? I mean the contents of this cardboard box are fairly important to the plan.'

Then the professor solemnly unpacked it all in front of the sights of all the cars.

 _Meanwhile in Genoa_

It was already evening in Genoa, and it seemed that everything was going to be just all right. Despite the dullness of the hotel which didn't offer too many places or attractions to have fun in, Mater and Sarge did find opportunities to while the time they'd got together by either playing some games or just talking to each other about life and so. They actually spent a nice day together and they were already prepping to go to sleep as they still felt kind of worn-out after such exhausting days.

Sarge only happened to look out of the window whether or not there was Finn or Holley coming. But he saw neither of them.

Suddenly, the room phone went off. Sarge answered it.

'Good evening, this is a hotel receptionist. Am I talking to Mr Sarge?'

'You are. What's going on?'

'You have a visitor here who insists on seeing you. And he would also like to see Mr Mater, but I didn't get him in his room. Do you have any idea where he is?'

'He is right with me.'

Sarge was perplexed. What visitor could he and Mater have now? And here?

'Well, could you both come down here? He says it's urgent.'

'Okay, I'm on my way.'

Sarge hung up.

'What is happening?' Mater asked.

'Good question. But we should go downstairs, because someone has visited us here.'

'Waaaat? Who is it?'

'No idea. Guess we'd better find out.'

 _Downstairs_

Mater and Sarge couldn't stop wondering who their visitor was. When they found out, it brought up only more question. It was Jim!

When he spotted them, he talked to them: 'Ah, there you are! That's good. Listen; there's been a terrible disaster.'

'What?! Is Holley alright?!' Mater screamed in sudden agony.

The car looked sadly at Mater and responded: 'I'm afraid not. Finn and Holley, they're both dead.'

'You must be joking!' Sarge retorted, outraged.

'Not at all,' the car shook his head.

Mater immediately burst into tears. Hearing that Holley had died, just after he'd strived to save her before was very hurtful for him.

'How did that happen?' Sarge asked.

'I don't know the details as I saw it only partially. Apparently, they'd been executed by the Italian mafia here who they'd been getting after. They found them and devoured them.'

'What?! That's totally pathetic. I don't believe you!'

'I didn't want to get into it but I've got a picture of their dead bodies. It was taken today.'

'Don't look,' Sarge told Mater gently when he saw the car was really up to pull the picture out.

Then Sarge witnessed deformed and mangled bodies of both the agents on his own eyes. Everything matched. They positively must have been killed by the mafia. Sarge was left shocked.

'Do you trust me now?' Jim continued, 'Finn and Holley are dead, and at this place you're totally exposed. The mafia can catch you at any time and you'll be helpless. I'm trying to help you, so please stay with me.'

'What are you gonna do?' Sarge asked.

'I've already booked you both the tickets for tonight's flight to the USA to Radiator Springs. I mean to the nearest airport from Radiator Springs. That's where you live, right? That's what Finn told me.'

'Oh, c'mon!' Sarge objected, 'We've been brought into this city for our own safety . According to their words, we'd be exposed to risk in Radiator Springs. Why ought we to go there now?'

'It's a temporary solution. I'll keep you updated on the news soon or you can call me. Here's my phone number. And actually, you may dial this C.H.R.O.M.E. phone number too.' The car handed Sarge the card with both of the mentioned numbers.

'Show us the tickets for the flight then,' Sarge demanded .

The car did so, and Sarge checked them very thoroughly. He didn't find anything suspicious about them, so he said: 'Alright, we'll go.'

'Mater,' he talked to Mater, 'we need to get out of this city as soon as possible. I understand your current composure, but now we need to save our own lives at least.'

Jim looked slightly sadly at Mater, but didn't tell him anything.

After an outburst, Mater calmed down a bit, and nodded: 'Alright, let's go.'

So the cars arrived in Genoa Airport. There, their plane soon arrived, and they got on it. When Sarge saw that Jim wouldn't get on, he asked him: 'Hey! Aren't you coming?'

'I have no reason to go. I'm safe here, because I'm undercover. But you're not.'

'Ah-hah. Makes sense. Well thanks for your help, anyway.'

When Mater and Sarge were together, Mater kept wailing and grieving about Holley. Peevish Sarge didn't get nervous that time, though. He tried to allay him: 'I know it's hard, Mater. But look, at least we're safe.'

 _One hour later back in the hotel_

Finn and Holley finally turned up at the hotel. But they were left gobsmacked when they didn't see anyone in the apartment.

'Maybe, they're downstairs,' Finn said and they both went downstairs to the hotel. But regardless of how many places in the hotel they've scrutinized, the cars weren't anywhere.

Lastly, Finn went to the reception: 'Excuse me; you know we're looking for two cars. Their names are Sarge and Mater.'

'What do they look like?' the receptionist asked.

'One is a military car, another one is kind of rusty.'

'Well, I do remember them. But they left like an hour ago.'

'What?!' Finn couldn't believe his ears, 'Where?!'

'I don't know. There was a car who picked them up. They were talking here for a moment and then departed this hotel. But they looked like they'd heard terrifying news, as one of them was crying,' the receptionist knew something was wrong so she asked, 'Is there anything I can do for you?'

'What did the car who picked them up look like?'

'Fairly small with metallic green colour.'

'This is bad,' Finn muttered departing the counter.

Holley only looked at him not understanding what was happening either.


	5. Wandering Star

**Chapter 5 – Wandering Star**

 _Meanwhile in Radiator Springs_

It was a deep night in town, and everyone had been already sleeping. Lightning was enjoying comfort in his cosy cone but he kept staying up, because he was thinking of how Mater was probably doing on his mission. All of a sudden, he heard a faint clatter from the distance. First, Lightning ignored it but when it kept getting more and more audible, he succumbed curiosity and went out to see what was happening.

When he was out and heard the same voice all over again, he exclaimed slightly scared: 'Hello? Is there anybody out there?'

Lightning had barely managed to finish the sentence, when someone whooshed at him from the bushes and brained him. Lightning fell unconscious.

 _Back in the hotel in Genoa_

'What's wrong?' Holley asked seeing Finn's shocked face.

'The receptionist told me what'd happened.'

'So what happened?'

'Well, there's been a car who'd picked them up like an hour ago.'

'You can't be serious! But who would do such a thing? And why … why would they voluntarily leave this hotel?'

'I have my tip. According to the description of the car's livery who'd taken them, all the traces lead to my good friend who lives nearby!'

'Your friend?'

'Yeah, I do have a friend of mine here. He's my assistant who keeps some of the espionage gear I need in case of emergency. So when I get some of my gear stolen, but I manage to survive I can go here and obtain some rudimentary things. C.H.R.O.M.E. wouldn't send me any while I'm on the mission, because it would be too risky and costly for them to dispatch it to me.'

'Yes, I understand. But why would he do that? What might be his motive? And why didn't he let you know?'

'I haven't a clue,' shrugged Finn helplessly, 'but you do make a point. I need to call him and ask why he'd done it. But … how did he even know where they were? I mean I didn't tell him then that I was about to conceal them in this hotel after the mission. After all, I didn't expect such nuisance to happen.'

'Do you think that he might have betrayed you?'

'No. I mean why we would he do that?' Finn refuted then, but then he rhought: 'Actually … when I was back in Genoa, there was something in his stock what was not supposed to be there …'

'What was it?'

Finn sighed. 'A holographic disguise emitter, which is a top-secret advanced technology of C.H.R.O.M.E, that ought not to be available to him under any circumstances! He keeps only fundamental gear which is used mostly during the missions and not such advanced gadgets. And C.H.R.O.M.E. has never passed along that technology to anyone, we only sold one of its many patents to one of the technological companies, because they think something similar might have future in popular computing technologies. But it'll take them time to take advantage of it – it will take them at least 3 years to make a prototype of whatever they're doing.'

'I understand. … If only there was a way to do something.'

'I'll just call him,' Finn pulled his phone out. He tapped on a blue Phone tile and looked his friend up in the list of his contact. Then he made a call. The tone of calling soon started beeping in the headphone. Finn craved for Jim to pick up the phone. Five seconds, ten seconds … But no one would do so.

In the end, he infuriatedly ended the call and swore: 'Blooming bastard!'

Both Finn and Holley were silent conceiving plans to do.

'Try calling him once again. If he doesn't respond, then …' Holley hesitated not knowing what to say.

'I'll call him. If he doesn't respond, I'll go and scrutinize the place where he lives,' answered Finn and dialled his friend again. Even though, he didn't really think he would respond, he kept hoping he would.

Hearing the car not responding, Finn disappointedly hung up, and looked sadly at Holley. She knew what had happened (or what hadn't happened). Then he announced:

'Well, I'm gonna go there. Maybe that'll give me a groove to follow.'

'Wait for me, I'll go with you,' Holley appealed to Finn rushing to him.

'No!' Finn denied it, 'You stay here. You can go to the apartment and have a rest there. You surely need it after this exhausting day. I'll go and check the place out and then come back to you.'

'What?' Holley felt kind of insulted, 'Why don't you want to permit me to accompany you?!'

'It's for your own safety.'

'What safety? I am your associate here! I work with you. And what you're going to do is a part of the mission, so I think I should be given permission to go with you.'

'Okay, Holley,' Finn finally changed his mind, 'Come with me then. And sorry about my worries about you, sometimes I just seem to know nothing and there's nothing I'm sure about now.'

'It's alright,' Holley accepted Finn's excuse.

 _At Jim's house half an hour later_

When the cars turned up at the place, Holley asked: 'So this is the place of your friend?'

'Yes. Soon we'll see whether he's my friend or my 'friend'.'

Saying that, he slightly chuckled and so did Holley. Then Finn wearily sighed and sadly look at the foyer of the house. When he came to the entrance door, Holley asked: 'How are we going to get in? Jemmying the door?'

'No, no,' shook Finn his head, 'first I'll knock on the door to make sure that he's hundred percent not inside.'

'How about using these X-ray goggles?' Holley proposed pulling out some goggles from her boot.

'What?'

'Well, instead of knocking on the door, and waking him up if he's there, you can just take a thorough look inside the house without even entering it!'

'Holley, Holley,' Finn smiled at her seeming surprised, 'You'll never stop enchanting me with new technologies that we've got at C.H.R.O.M.E. I can't keep up with contemporary ones nowadays, because they're developing so fast! I guess I'm just getting on a bit.'

'I beg to differ,' objected Holley, 'without you I wouldn't have been gone by now. And it was really plucky of you. I mean; I may possess the knowledge but you possess the charisma. And these values are useful a lot more.'

Finn remained quiet as though he hadn't heard anything. When he couldn't make the goggles work, he asked Holley: 'How do you turn these on?'

'Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you. As everything nowadays, these glasses are voice-activated too.'

'And what do I say?'

'Well, first of all, they have to learn your voice; you can do so by saying 'open the menu', and then you'll be shown a list of entries to select from. So just choose 'Learn a new voice'. Then the goggles might ask for my voice sample since they need an authorization. Then you'll be asked to say a few sentences which will make the goggles learn your voice.'

'Understood.'

Soon, the goggles were activated and Finn looked inside the house from every direction. So did Holley just to make sure that Finn hadn't overlooked anything. After a few minutes, they were both done with the scrutinizing – the house was empty, so they went on to proceed with the second step which was swooping into the house. Finn pulled the crowbar he'd had and jemmied the door with it.

Soon, they both were inside the house, and started the examination of the house. When they didn't find anything suspicious in the house, Finn knew there could be only one place which might give them some traces. He told Holley: 'There's nothing suspicious for us in the house yet, so the only available place is behind this thick metal door.'

'What exactly do you mean?' Holley didn't understand.

'The holographic emitter was behind the door. This stock is protected fairly high relative to its location and the fact it looks tumbledown from the outside at first glance.'

'It sure is.'

Finn went on explaining: 'If the emitter is behind the door …'

'Yeah, I understand.'

'Okay, okay,' Finn cackled. 'So let's see what the goggles will show to us. I just hope the wall is not too thick for the rays to penetrate the wall.'

Holley speechlessly nodded, and Finn meanwhile put the glasses on to see beyond the door. Unfortunately, his main concerns came true, and the rays didn't manage to penetrate the wall, even if he came very close to it.

'Oh, the bloody wall!' Finn swore when he realized the goggles wouldn't do.

'The rays aren't going through the wall?'

'No, and I'm beginning to hesitate about proceeding with this operation. I mean we're probably right, the bloke has betrayed us, but instead of aimlessly goofing off here, we'd better focus on lost Mater and Sarge. Who knows where they are.'

'I concur,' Holley nodded in agreement, but then she saddened, 'Where could they possibly leave with him?'

'Your guess is as good as mine. But first of all he had to be very persuasive when he visited them. I mean I told them both firmly not to go anywhere under any circumstances! And they're not dumb.'

'Maybe, they were told to leave, because they might be in jeopardy,' Holley engaged in a trusted brainstorming method.

'Why would they be in jeopardy? They've got us.'

'And … What if they didn't?' Holley guessed, and soon after she noticed that Finn's eyes widened.

'That's it! He told them that we'd died! This is the only way the bloke had managed to unsuspectingly abduct them in front of the sights of the hotel staff!'

'Makes sense,' Holley thought aloud as well, 'But how would Mater and Sarge fall for that? I mean Mater might have but Sarge is not that naive.'

'Even Sarge might have fallen for it,' Finn shook his head sadly wishing he wouldn't be right, 'When we were here yesterday, despite the first nuisance which occurred, he was very friendly to them for the rest of time. And I think they might have believed him if his words had been persuasive.'

'Okay, so let's say we know how they both were made to leave. Where may they be now?'

Finn desperately sighed denoting his helplessness. Then there was a moment of silence during which both the cars were thinking trying to understand what might have happened.

'You know,' Finn bespoke Holley, 'I'm beginning to think none of us exactly knows what is really happening here. We're countering the bigger enemy than just Italian mafia, Holley. He's known me and loathed me for a long time. And his strikes are more and more tremendous.'

'What makes you think like that?'

'First we were given a false trace in Genoa where you got abducted. Then I saved you with help of my friends, who really are more than friends now, I bring them into safety and leave with you, and we return to the hotel and they're like gone. I'm telling you, Holley, someone's been playing with us like a cat plays with a dying mouse, and there seems to be nothing we can do about it, because we've been missing something really substantial, and we still don't know what it is.'

'Wow. I'm astonished at your wisdom, Finn,' Holley answered trying to stalk a bit, 'I and my modern technologies are nothing in comparison with your personality and intelligence.'

'If I'd been intelligent, these crooks would have all been in jail by now.'

'Look Finn. It's not easy for either of us but we mustn't give up. Our friends are jeopardized, so if you don't see any reason to carry on investigating, remember of all your friends. Their lives are depending on you … or on us. But especially on you. Because without you I'm just a squit.'

'I shan't give up, don't worry …' Finn smiled. 'We need to consider that even though the car has abducted our friends, the crooks' plan might have been conceived by someone else who probably knows me very well. I'm convinced we unwittingly keep playing the game, and this is the next round.'

'And what game would he like to play with you now?'

'Let's think like him. Our friends are worried about their own lives, because they think we're dead. Where would they feel safe?'

'Home seems a comfortable place to feel safe in,' Holley guesstimated again.

'It does. But they knew they wouldn't be safe at home. After all, that's why they were they accommodated in the hotel … but … on the other hand, they might have been so intimidated by the message about our death that all they desired for was to find a safe way to get out of the hotel as soon as possible, and thus they were able to believe something they normally wouldn't have.'

'So they're in Radiator Springs, you think?'

'I'm not sure. I mean it all fits together but we have no further proofs,' Finn sighed disappointedly.

 _Meanwhile in the plane heading for Radiator Springs_

Sarge and Mater were both still bitterly disillusioned at the news they'd heard. Despite Mater's fatigue which seemed to be overcoming him every moment, he wouldn't fall asleep, because he couldn't stop thinking of Holley. Deeply inside his heart there was a searing pain which was hard for him to weather and wouldn't make him fall asleep. He was just wincing restlessly in anxiety with his eyes shut.

Sarge looked with regret at Mater feeling desperately powerless to help him. He'd love to mitigate his grief somehow but there seemed to be nothing to do. Having been struggling for a fairly long time, Mater finally realized his effort to fall asleep was vain, so he raised his head and turned to Sarge: 'How could they be caught? I still can't believe it!'

'Me neither,' responded Sarge sympathetically, 'But at least we are still alive and we're heading for Radiator Springs where we'll be safe.'

'But we should've gone with them. I told Holley to be careful but I felt she needed my help then! Why didn't I go with her?!' Mater was lamenting.

'Mater, you're only in state of despair. You couldn't have saved her and if you'd gone with her, you'd have been already dead with her. If Finn hadn't been able to protect Holley, you wouldn't have either.'

Then he looked thoroughly at Mater's despondent face. Seeing that he was in state of sheer anxiety and that his remarks didn't seem to help the poor tow truck, he decided it would be better to comfort him somehow. So he leant towards him, and patted him gently with his tyre on Mater's saying: 'Mater, I understand how you feel. It's not easy to lose a close friend, I have experienced it too, and the recent events which have been happening were pretty off-putting. But you need to move on with your life. Now you're in state of despair when you reproach yourself what you didn't do. But it wouldn't do for their safety.'

'But Holley was my only girlfriend who'd ever admired me …' Mater was still mourning Holley, but then he suddenly stated confidently: 'I ain't believe she's dead.'

Sarge remained speechless, because he knew Mater had to cope with the truth on his own. He hoped the situation would improve slightly if he confided it to the townsfolk.

 _A few hours later in Radiator Springs_

It was scarcely dawning in town, and as usually it was time for Fillmore to wake up and put Hendrix on. The only thing which was different then was that Sarge had gone, so the traditional morning argument between the sergeant and hippie lacked. It was kind of frustrating for Fillmore. Actually he was so irritated of it that he even started putting Sarge's reveille on and made the traditional mix with Hendrix. But in vain, it didn't feel the same without Sarge's traditional grump 'Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?', and his laid-back (and slightly stoned) response 'Respect the classics, man! It's Hendrix!'

'Wherever you are, Sarge,' sighed Fillmore for himself, 'You'd better come soon. This place is getting dull without you.'

A few minutes later, the rest of the townsfolk have woken up as well, and another classic day started. The town started living in its regular pace, when Luigi happened to spot two cars outside the town. One was kind of brown, another one had military green. When he looked closely, he realized it was actually Sarge and Mater coming to town. Luigi couldn't quite believe his eyes, so he came to Sally who was just passing by and asked her pointing at the road heading for the town: 'Sally? Is that…? Is that Sarge and Mater?'

'What?' Sally got immediately surprised at hearing such unexpected news, and she looked closely at the two cars in the distance too. After a few squints, Sally confirmed Luigi's estimation, and the news spread throughout the whole town very fast. Everyone in town was cheering and they started closing up on the road to welcome the guys (just like they had welcomed Lightning).

When the guys arrived at the town with despondent faces, the cars already suspected something unpleasant had happened (again) and the first one who dared to ask was Sheriff: 'We're glad you've come in good condition back to our town but did something happen? You seem kinda sad.'

Sarge and Mater quickly exchanged the glances between one another, then it was Sarge who began speaking: 'We are alright, thank God, however our friends Finn and Holley … They are dead.'

The atmosphere in town changed at that moment entirely. The cheerfulness in town evaporated like boiling water in a split second.

'What? How did it happen?' asked Sally in big concern.

'Long story,' answered Sarge, 'They simply got executed by the crooks they'd been making after. It's really sad for such good agents to end up like this.'

'It sure is,' nodded Sheriff.

'What about you? Are you going to stay safe now here or what are the plans?' asked Sally again.

'So far we'll stay here,' answered Sarge, 'we were told this news by Finn's good friend who'd supported us before the operation of saving Holley. He'll also give us further information about what to do later.'

'Well, we are truly sorry about what happened,' Luigi spoke out, 'My condolences.'

'Thank you,' thanked Mater accepting the Luigi's condolence.

All the townsfolk were really startled at hearing the news about Finn and Holley. No one had ever remembered Mater in such searing grief for ages, and usually jocular and whimsical Mater who'd been poking fun at everything had transformed into despondent Mater who rarely had his eyes without tears. It was kind of shocking to see what the loss of Mater's fairly close friends had caused to him.

 _One hour later_

The events which had outraged the whole town had entirely influenced the town's atmosphere. All the shops had been already closed in town, and it got secluded only because of this oppressive news. Even Lightning and Mater hadn't happened to even say 'hello' to each other. It was after an hour when they met together, and they had a friendly talk.

'Hi, buddy! I even ain't happened to see ya here,' started Mater.

'Yeah, I know. It was just hard for me to process the news as well. By the way, I'm sorry for your loss.'

'Yea', thanks. Ya know I ain't told youse so far, but deeply inside I ain't believe she'd died,' Mater confided in Lightning.

'Why do you think so? I mean I don't know what happened then in Italy but do you think there's hope she might be alive?'

'Nah…' Mater then stopped to take a deep breath and went on talking, 'I mean I didn't see her die. I was just told she'd died. Maybe the car who'd told me the news was wrong.'

'Why would they be wrong?' Lightning seemed curious and engrossed in the topic.

'I don't know. I just ain't believe she'd died,' Mater answered and then he came with an argument, 'She was so skilful and with Finn they were both almost immortal…'

Lightning was speechlessly nodding while Mater was speaking but then he interjected him: 'Alright, I understand. But you need to deal with the fact that she's most likely to be dead, and there's not much for you to do now. You need to deal with it as soon as possible.'

'I know but it ain't easy. She was my girlfriend, my soul mate, she meant everything to me. And now she's just gone.'

Lightning observed that Mater was in a state of sheer grief, and that he'd still been bottling up all of his feelings. He concluded that maybe it would be good for him to take a stroll and have a chat with him, so he proposed: 'Well, if you want to, we can go check out the local scene here, and we'll have a heart-to-heart.'

But Mater was unsure: 'I don't know buddy. I don't feel like going anywhere now.'

Lightning only retorted slightly angrily: 'Oh, c'mon! Look, I'm your best friend and we do need to talk about this a little more. I still appeal on you to go with me!'

'I just don't feel like leaving this place. I'd love to go to sleep and …'

Lightning didn't even let Mater finish talking and interjected in his speech: 'Look, I still think it would be good for you to come with me. Look, you'll clear up your head, breathe some fresh air and enjoy peace. It'll be good for ya and make ya feel better.'

Mater looked at Lightning. It was a despondent look but it soon shifted into a slight smile. It seemed that Lightning had got Mater into going with him.

'Alrighty,' nodded Mater agreeing to go with Lightning.

Lightning didn't respond, he only smiled at Mater, and soon after, they both set off for the cruise.

 _Forty minutes later_

First, it seemed that the cars were heading for Wheel Well Motor Court but Lightning suddenly changed the direction in the midway. Mater was slightly surprised at his choice, but he was already too sad to care about where they were going, so he trusted Lightning and followed him. Both the cars stopped when they arrived at their alleged final destination. Lightning didn't have any problems with driving, but the journey was pretty arduous for Mater, since the way they'd passed, was going in a midway to a really steep hill. Mater was breathing out in fatigue. A few minutes later, Lightning started a conversation with Mater in order to explore his feelings: 'So, when did you find out this bad news that Finn and Holley had died?'

Mater sighed out loud, but then he took one more deep breath and went to confide to Lightning: 'It happened yesterday. Finn's friend who I and Sarge had met before came to the hotel. He came across me, so he stopped to talk to me. He told me to call Sarge too, so I did so. Then we found out the news …' Mater was close to tears all the time but having said the last sentence, he couldn't curb his feelings anymore, and burst into tears.

Lightning ogled at Mater showing no feelings on his face. It seemed that he was thinking of something. When Mater finished wailing, Lightning came closer to Mater and asked him: 'Do you desire a lot to see Holley again?'

'Yes,' Mater nodded in tears, 'I'd do anything to see her again.'

Then Lightning scrutinized Mater with his eyes, and said something really unexpected: 'Mater, look. I've been your friend for years and we've been in lots of adventures. But I see that now your life is only getting worse. And that's not right. You really should see Holley at least one more time!'

Afterwards, he looked at the sky and asked Mater: 'Mater, do you believe in heaven?'

Mater was surprised at Lightning's question and sheepishly asked to have the vagueness clarified: 'What?'

'Mater, I think you know that Holley was a good person. She loved you with her whole heart. And she's definitely waiting for you, buddy. She's waiting for you in heaven.'

Mater was perplexed at hearing these words but then Lightning came to the end of the cliff which was nearby and told Mater: 'Mater, you can alleviate your pain. And not only can you alleviate it but you can liberate yourself from this sufferance forever. All you have to do is to jump from this cliff.'

'Huh?!' Mater got startled.

'One jump, Mater, and you'll be free. You'll be free from your grief forever. It's a moment that will bring you eternal happiness.'

'But I ain't wanna die! Life is wonderful!' Mater shouted.

'It is. I agree with you. But only when you have cars to live for. But your soul mate is gone, Mater. And she's waiting for you. She's waiting for you in heaven together with Finn. And once you fall down this cliff, they'll accompany you to the paradise. And that paradise is so close to you, Mater! It's one short jump. It won't be pleasant but the reward will fulfil all your desires. And you'll be happy. And your friends will be happy with you. Just jump down that cliff and you'll be liberated from this hell forever.'

'I'm not gonna do it!' Mater screamed in agony, and backed off a little preparing to escape.

Lightning remained silent. He only crept to Mater pulling out his gun inconspicuously, and when he came close to Mater, he whispered to him: 'Mater, I really want you to be in heaven. And that desire is so strong that if you don't want to die, I'll help you die. Because you must die, since it's the only liberation available to you.'

Mater's face was appalled at that moment. He was tongue-tied and petrified at Lightning's peculiar and creepy behaviour, and didn't know what to do or what to say at that moment. The only way to get out of getting killed was to escape from the place as soon as possible. Having been thinking for a few moments, he swiftly started his engine, and tried to escape.

However, Lightning had already been prepared for that case and as soon as he turned back to escape, Lightning shot him to the chassis. Mater screamed in pain, and tried to keep driving, but the pain wouldn't allow him to, so he fell on the ground. He was in sheer agony since he knew that Lightning was going to kill him.

Soon, Lightning came into sight, looking at Mater sternly and reproachfully. When he saw Mater suffering, he only shook his bonnet saying sadly: 'Mater. I want to bring you to heaven. And that's how you repay me? You try to go back to hell, you've been put into? You're a terrible friend. But you'd better be grateful for having me, because at least if you haven't got the guts to die for your friend, I'm here for you to remind you that your friends need you. And that you've got to die. So, let's get this over with.'

Having said the reproaches, Lightning aimed the gun to Mater's head. He was only breathing aloud nervously. 'One click, and it all will be over, buddy,' said Lightning and smiled.

Mater firmly clenched his eyes waiting for the worst to come.

 **The end of chapter 5**


	6. One of These Days

**Chapter 6 – One of These Days I'm Going to Cut You into Little Pieces**

'Or you know what? I'm not gonna show you the heaven so far. After all, I have to punish you for your incredulousness,' Lightning suddenly changed his mind. Mater opened his eyes in a brief relief, but then he realized nothing was over at all, and he was going to be dead within a few minutes anyway. Both the findings made him feel only tenser.

Lightning started treading to and fro looking incessantly at Mater in a reproachful manner. It was so stressful for Mater that soon after he broke into a shiver.

Seeing him in distress, Lightning stopped buzzing about and laughed at it. Then he told him: 'Look, Mater, I'm still your friend and I don't want you to feel any bad. Just relax. I'm only trying to make you realize what mistake you've made before I send you to heaven. That's right. I just want you to have everything clarified before you pass away. But there's no need to feel distress. I don't want you to go to heaven terrified. The heaven is an astonishing place, so just relax! And maybe, we'll go there together. Because I'd hate to leave you go alone to this place. What'd ya think, huh?' Having finished his speech, Lightning winked at dismayed Mater.

Now, Mater started having second thoughts about jumping down the cliff. What if Lightning is right? What if his life has no sense anyway and the only escape from it is by jumping down the cliff? Until then he'd been refusing to believe it, but Lightning began to have leverage upon Mater, and Mater was still more and more unsure about trying to stay alive, and started to give in.

As Lightning was smiling friendly at Mater, Mater was getting more and more mesmerized but also faint because of loss of oil from the chassis, and Lightning was kind of obtaining control above him. He was observing feeble Mater still smiling in the same peaceful way.

The situation seemed sheer helpless for Mater, when out of the blue Lightning got electrocuted by a strong electric shock. The situation was unexpected for Mater too and it made him wake up from the sleep, from which he would probably never wake up again. Even though, Mater was fairly wide awake, he still felt dizzy and had blurred vision but when he saw a purple spot in the yonder, he immediately told apart his girlfriend.

'Holley? Is that you?' he asked. Speechlessly, Holley came closer to Mater leaving paralyzed Lightning behind and smiled at him. She was going to respond to him but then Mater said something what disillusioned Holley a lot: 'Am I finally in heaven? I'm so glad to be finally here with you. Where's Finn?'

Having heard this, Holley looked at Mater in a terrified way knowing that Lightning had been manipulating Mater seriously. But she'd also realized that something was very fishy about the whole case. Why would Lightning, Mater's best friend, do such an atrocity to him? Something just didn't feel right about it.

But for that moment, she tried to ignore these thoughts, because she knew Mater needed help urgently. First, she talked to him: 'Mater, you're not dead, you're alive. And we're both on Earth. And no, I haven't been killed by anyone. I and Finn are both still alive.'

'What?' Mater was kind of shocked and flummoxed at hearing such unexpected news.

'But enough words for now. It seems you've been shot and you're suffering from a severe leakage of oil, Mater. But one plaster ought to do.'

She applied pressure on Mater's wound with her tyre and put a plaster on it. Knowing that Mater was out of the wood, she came to Lightning and told him: 'What have you been doing to Mater?! And why have you shot him, huh?!'

'I won't tell you anything, you bitch!' retorted angry Lightning to Holley. Now Holley was absolutely sure, something just wasn't right but she didn't know what it was. The real Lightning would never harm Mater, and never call her 'bitch'. It wasn't in his nature to be so harsh and ferocious. It felt as if it wasn't even Lightning but someone else. Holley was desperately perplexed but she realized that she could dial Finn.

'Holley? You're there?' answered Finn the phone when he received Holley's call.

'Yes, Finn. Listen, you're not gonna believe this but I've found Mater. But he's been shot and it seems that by Lightning.'

'Heavens above! Is he alright?' Finn squeaked down the phone.

'Yes, he was leaking oil but I've put a plaster on it and it doesn't seem to be leaking anymore. But Finn … I don't understand … Why would Lightning harm poor Mater? What motive could he have possibly had?'

There was silence in the Holley's phone's headphone. Then an aloud sigh dinged from it: 'Holley, I'm beginning to realize that we're dead doomed'

'What?'

'Lightning, who's shot Mater, might not be Lightning at all. It seems someone's abused the holographic disguise emitter, and exploited it.'

'I don't understand you, Finn …'

Holley didn't get the point so Finn just cut to the chase: 'Holley, one of the associates of our nemesis, who resembled Lightning, was disguised to look exactly like him to deceive the townsfolk, so they wouldn't suspect anything. Then he could unsuspectingly beguile Mater as far from everyone as possible, and then he could kill Mater. And the murders would have been probably followed one by one, and in the end everyone would've been dead.'

'Alright, Finn. This is really appalling…' responded Holley in fear but she asked Finn a question to be entirely assured about Finn's estimations, 'How can I assure that Lightning is not Lightning?'

'Is he with you?'

'I've electrocuted him, so he's paralyzed.'

'Look down at his chassis. Can you see something tiny protruding from the middle of it?'

'Hold on,' Holley responded and looked at the Lightning's chassis. She got startled, when she did see something what resembled exactly Finn's description. Seeing that, she sheepishly responded: 'Yeah, there's something like that.'

'Shoot it and you'll see what's hidden behind the Lightning's disguise.'

'Roger that,' Holley answered and pulled out the gun. Whilst aiming the object, she was calming herself down: 'It's just going to be an uncovered car. Just another Dodge Viper or something resembling it. And he won't hurt me; he's paralyzed.'

Holley shot the object, and there was a strong electric glitch moving through the whole car's surface. What Holley saw afterwards, wasn't very pleasant; it was a slightly rusty, green car which was an older version of Dodge Viper (year 1992).

'Finn, it turns out you were right. What am I supposed to do now?'

'Take the photos, of course!' Finn scoffed but Holley retorted:

'I know that! But what afterwards? And I'm here alone with a paralyzed crook that tried to kill Mater, and then there's Mater himself who's so feeble he needs medical assistance immediately.'

'Yeah, sorry. I've already sent to your grids a helicopter with paramedics. And the crook who's with you ... That's a good issue actually. Mater won't help us, and by the time the helicopter arrives, he must disappear from the place but must be kept under our control. And I've got a pair of grappling hooks … I'll arrive there and tow him, OK?'

'You think you can make it before the helicopter arrives?' Holley responded.

'I was told it will arrive in thirty minutes, and if I rush enough I'll have been on that place within twenty minutes. Now I really could use your flying jets,' chuckled Finn.

'Maybe we should've reversed our positions,' Holley laughed.

'But we didn't know such a severity would happen. But enough talk, we're running out of time. You go and keep an eye on Mater. Salve his fear, and explain the events we know to him, alright?'

'That's a certainty.'

Afterwards, Finn hung up, and Holley headed back to Mater.

'Mater,' started Holley speaking gently to Mater, 'I know you don't understand many things about this whole case. Now I'm about to explain you all I know. But before I start, let me ask are you feeling any better?'

'Yes, a few minutes ago I thought I would swoon down …' All of a sudden, Mater began wailing really hard not being able to speak for a moment. Seeing that, Holley tightly embraced Mater. She knew he'd just been in the wars. Later, when Mater calmed down a little, he asked: 'But Holley! Why did Lightning want to slay me?' Mater's grieving face was literally imploring for answers.

'I hate to tell you that. … Actually, I don't even know where to begin. I assume you and Sarge were told by Finn's friend that we'd died during the investigation, weren't you?'

'Uh-huh,' Mater nodded whining.

'And Lightning? Well … Do you remember when we were in a train heading for Porto Corsa and you were trying out many miscellaneous costumes like Monster Truck, funny car etc.?'

Mater nodded speechlessly again.

'It was the holographic disguise emitter that did it. And it turns out that somebody's hijacked it and the car who attacked you wasn't Lightning but a disguised criminal resembling him.'

'Do you mean to tell me that Lightning's dead?!'

'No, although, he's missing,' answered Holley sadly.

'Oh, god,' Mater was in tears again.

Holley really regretted Mater at that moment. She could imagine his then composure when he heard the news and knew it wasn't any pleasant for him.

'What's gonna happen now, huh?' Mater asked in concern.

Holley had been already prepared for that question: 'Well, I've just called Finn. He's about to be here within twenty minutes. And the medical helicopter is coming here too. So you'll be fine I promise.'

'Wait, am I gonna go to the hospital?'

'Probably. I did what I could with the injury of yours, but I don't know how it's going to develop and if you'll have to undergo an operation.'

'But you're coming with me to the hospital, right?' Mater hoped but his sight implied fear of a negative answer.

'Honestly, I don't know. It doesn't depend upon me but Finn. He's in charge of the whole mission. I'm only his assistant.'

'Holley, please,' Mater looked at Holley beseeching her.

'Mater, it really doesn't depend upon me. But I don't think Finn will be that cruel to you, and I reckon that he'll let me go with you.'

 _Fifteen minutes later_

As Holley was talking to Mater to mitigate his pain, Mater's composure seemed to be enhancing a little bit. Soon after, Finn arrived at the place. When Holley saw him, she sighed out loud with relief, and shouted at Mater excitedly: 'Hey, Mater! Finn's arrived here!'

Finn heard that Holley had shouted; he smiled at her, and when he came close enough to the cars, he greeted them: 'Hi, fellas! And especially you, Mater! Feeling a little better now?'

'When I see you both alive, definitely!' Mater answered with laughter but seemingly he was bottling his tears up, but the more he was suppressing them, the more they were pricking his eyes.

'Mater, it's okay to cry …' Before Finn had managed to finish speaking, Mater burst into tears. Holley and Finn looked at each other both regretting despondent Mater.

'It's … da feel … I though ya were … dead … and …' Mater was stammering with difficulty whilst whining and sniffling.

'We understand, you don't have to explain,' smiled Finn sympathetically at Mater.

'Bu … bu … but … ya don't … know what … w-what it is … li-like …'

'I do. I too have lost close my friend, Leland. And it was a harsh finding as well. What's more, I was spotted by that bloody mafia on the deck afterwards, and I scarcely managed to escape. So I am sympathetic to your feelings, and it's absolutely alright to weep. But take it from the bright side, we're both here alive and with you. I never saw Leland afterwards and never will.'

Mater remained speechless. He knew Finn was right. But there was still a thing which concerned him a lot. Where was Lightning? He couldn't have not asked them: 'Do ya know where Lightning is?'

'No, but that guy, or crook or bastard or call him whatever you want, is supposed to know. That's actually why I'm here; to tow that … car out of here, because Holley has no equipment for it and you've been exhausted enough already.' Saying that, Finn pulled out of a syringe out of his boot, and was about to apply it to the car's tank.

'What's that syringe for?' Holley asked seeming interested.

'Oh, it's no big deal; just some sedative for him. You know he'll soon wake up, and without you I'll have no equipment to tame him with. And the effects of this little thing will last for three hours.'

'Ah-hah,' Holley nodded but then marvelled, 'Just a second, how do you know I'm not going with you?'

'Well, you're taking Mater to the hospital, aren't you? You wouldn't leave him alone, after all he went through, would you?'

Finn took Holley aback with his sister. So not only did he suspect Holley would like to be with Mater, but he had prepped for that with additional equipment! Holley smiled honestly at Finn and said: 'Thank you, Finn.'

'There's no need for that. Just try to come back within three hours. The hospital's not far from the town. Because then I'll have to give him one more dose to make him fall asleep but that won't be good for his health, and we still need him for the investigation.'

'Okay, then,' laughed Holley, 'Good luck with towing him. I admire you that you dare to do this with these front hooks.'

'I've been in a lot of much worse problems,' winked Finn at Holley but then left with words: 'Alright, I'd better go, I don't want the helicopter to catch me here, do I?'

'Of course, not. Go.'

Finn managed to escape just on time. He had scarcely got hidden downhill, and the helicopter was already visible from the cars' view.

When the helicopter landed, a few paramedics immediately dashed out of it coming to injured Mater.

'What happened?' one of them asked.

'Well, we were walking peacefully enjoying this countryside, when my boyfriend tripped on a hill heading towards here, and his chassis got injured when he feel on a sharp stone,' Holley didn't forget to be a little deceitful.

'I see,' the paramedic concurred with Holley and came to Mater.

'How are you feeling?' he asked him.

'Well, it was worse first but my girlfriend put a plaster on it, so it feels better now. But I still feel rather feeble.'

'Okay. Can you make it to the helicopter?'

'I think so,' Mater nodded and despite the fact he was limping, he managed to make it to the helicopter. Holley certainly succeeded him and soon after, they were both transported to the hospital.

 _Later in Radiator Springs_

It took Finn an hour or so to haul the criminal to Radiator Springs. The townsfolk certainly wondered about the car who Finn had towed, and Sarge asked about him: 'What's with that car?'

'It's a long story, so I'll try to sum it all up this way: As you can see, this car resembles Lightning. The problem is that this car was actually pretending to be him, and Lightning is who knows where…'

'Wait, what?!' Sarge got startled.

'The car was disguised using C.H.R.O.M.E.'s disguise emitter which Jim possessed, remember?'

'Uh-huh,' Sarge nodded but suddenly asked: 'But how?'

'I haven't a clue. But this chap knows much about the case, I assume, and as soon as he wakes up, we'll initiate his testimony, and perhaps that'll finally shed some light on this case. The only problem is where. Certainly not here, there have been enough ruckuses on this place already, and I can't ensure that there will be no nuisance during it.'

'What are you denoting?'

'I'm denoting that maybe I'll have to stoop to the level of mafia, and start torturing him to make him speak the truth. It wouldn't be for the first time after all. Once I had a witness from the evil side who had much worthwhile information for me to successfully accomplish the mission.'

'What did you do to make him speak?' Sarge wondered but Finn concealed the truth:

'You don't want to know.'

Sarge first meant to keep teasing him to find it out, but then he gave up on that, because he realized that maybe he really didn't want to know the truth.

'Incidentally, there's a cavern nearby a few miles from here. It's fairly abandoned - I don't know about anyone regularly dwelling there,' proposed Sarge to Finn.

'Thanks for a tip, I'll check it out,' answered Finn. He was about to leave and haul the car when he decided to come closer to Sarge to tell him: 'Feel free to tell anyone here in town about the news of missing Lightning, but please don't tell them about that torturing, alright? I'd hate to make the townsfolk uncomfortable. I'm doing what I have to do.'

'Don't worry. I understand.'

'And when I finish the testimony, may I come back to your place, because I'll need to talk to you a little more about what you and Lightning were told by my formal informant.'

'I'm always at my place, so feel free to come any time.'

'Thanks, Sarge. I really appreciate that,' Finn winked at Sarge.

'Anytime,' Sarge smiled humbly.

 _Meanwhile in the hospital_

As soon as Mater was brought to the hospital, he underwent a serious of procedures. His state was stabilized, and within two hours Holley got an opportunity to speak to him in a ward. She didn't have much time left according to Finn, however she felt determined to explain everything to Mater in detail, because after all he'd gone through, he merited it.

She first talked to him gently to make him feel as comfortable as possible: 'Mater, how are you feeling?'

'Better. The doc says I can be dismissed from the hospital tomorrow. I was feeble only because of loss of oil but that's fixed now. I'm just bitterly concerned 'bout Lightning. What if he died?'

'Don't think of the worst, Mater. Finn's currently working on finding out more details about him, and I'm sure it's not that bad.'

'It was terrible,' Mater was suddenly close to tears, 'when I witnessed Lightning trying to kill me. He was telling me that you both had died, and that I needed to die to meet you. He was trying to make me jump down the cliff, and when I rejected it, he shot me but he carried on telling me that he wanted to send me to heaven, that he'd been my friend. It was all so appalling; at the end, I almost believed him, but then you came and saved me.' Having finished speaking, Mater burst into tears.

'For god's sake,' Holley swore in furiousness, 'This is what happened to you? Come here,' said Holley and embraced Mater once again.

When Mater calmed down, Holley remarked: 'And I was gonna tell about how I and Finn saved you, and it's probably not appropriate.'

'No,' Mater shook his head, 'I'd love to know that!' That time Mater even smiled a little letting Holley know that he was ready to hear about the entire adventure.

So she cleared her throat and started: 'Well, it was kind of a crazy story. When we found out that you and Sarge had literally vanished into thin air without letting us know we knew you wouldn't have done that on your own and that someone had had to influence you and made you leave. We estimated it might have been Finn's former informant, and visited his stock. When we saw there was no one in his house, we held him responsible for this scarlet crime. Then we began thinking of you and your possible location, and Finn figured out that it might have been Radiator Springs. We were also considering other options, but we didn't happen to find anything more suitable.'

'So you guessed where we were?'

'Yeah, it was a leap in the dark, but in our line of work you sometimes have to do them regardless of whether you want or not. But our guess turned out to be true in the end, thus we saved you!'

'But how did you know where Lightning had taken me?'

'We hadn't detached the locating device from your chassis, and when we came to you as near as 100 miles, we spotted the intense signal from Radiator Springs what meant you'd arrived there. We were whooshing for our lives to come there as soon as possible but on the midway or such we noticed that you started moving somewhere to the mountains. We didn't know what it meant but we needed to think of the worst, so in the end we decided that Finn would go to Radiator Springs and inform them about the whole situation, meanwhile I was flying to get to your position as soon as possible. Man, I've never run so swiftly and determinedly in my whole life.'

'Oh, Holley… How will I ever repay you?'

'Just don't cease to love me the same way you do now. Because having each other is all we've got,' Holley suddenly changed the tense atmosphere in the room to the romantic one, 'When you got missing, I was really worried and the thought I could never see you again was the worst thing which popped up in my mind and it led me to sheer despair.'

'I know. I too was worried about ya when I heard what happened to ya. It's so good to be finally together and happy. And don't worry, I'll never leave you.'

Holley didn't say anything at that moment. After all, no words were necessary. All what had been supposed to be said, was. Afterwards, they were only ogling at each other. Without really realizing it, their lips started to get closer, and in the most unexpected moment, they both felt the touch of each other's lips. Then they both opened their mouth and dedicated to each other a fervent kiss. It was an intoxicating and highly alluring experience for both of them.

When it was over, they speechlessly looked at each other again. It was an intense moment, as they'd happened to explore something new about each other, they hadn't explored before. None of them wanted this moment to ever end, they wished it would last forever. But out of the blue, Holley realized that it was time for her to go to catch up with the meeting with Finn in Radiator Springs.

'I'll have to go now, Mater.'

'Please! Couldn't ya stay here for a moment?'

'Okay, but only for a moment. Finn's expecting me, and we're still investigating the case. As you know, it's tough.'

'Alrighty, then. Go investigate it. I ain't want to be the cause of anything to screw up.'

'Mater, you have never screwed anything up. Sure, you have issues, but who doesn't? It's your sincerity and integrity which makes you you. And that's a virtue nowadays. Now, do have a rest, you need it.'

'When're ya visiting me again?'

At that question, Holley stopped smiling because she was thinking. She really didn't know what to say but she decided to answer in the most honest way she could: 'I'll come here as soon as I can.'

'Okay … Bye, Holley!'

'Bye!'

 _Meanwhile in the torture chamber (aka the cavern nearby Radiator Springs)_

Finn had towed the car to the cavern. He had found the darkest place in it, so the car wouldn't know where he was, strapped him so he wouldn't escape anywhere and make him feel to be in a confinement, and now he was waiting for him to wake up, and for Holley to arrive. He went outside to see whether Holley was coming or not. Having been observing her for more than half an hour, he called her to assure she was alright and to find out where she was.

'Yes Finn, I'm on my way. I'll have been there in five minutes,' Holley immediately responded when she saw Finn calling.

'Okay, but don't go to Radiator Springs but to the cavern nearby. You've got the grids.'

'Fine. Has he woken up?'

'If he had, I would have been slightly mad at you,' Finn laughed slightly.

'Very funny,' Holley retorted, 'See you there,' and ended the call.

 _Four minutes and fifty-nine seconds later_

Holley finally arrived at the place, where Finn had been restlessly waiting.

'Fine, Holley. You've made it. How's Mater?' greeted Finn Holley.

'He's fine. Apparently, it's hard for him to cope with his feelings about Lightning. He tries to keep cheering and conceal his sadness but his face still looks despondent. But with regard to the injury, it seems okay. He's absolutely fine.'

'Good, good,' nodded Finn contently, 'Now we'd better get to the plan. We need to examine him together, but as you've never had a testimony before I'll give a few pieces of advice. First of all, it's not only about asking questions but being eloquent, and to intimidate him. But since I don't know how stubborn he is, I can't tell how we'll be making him speak the truth, but it might be tough in places. And if he refuses to answer our questions, we'll probably have to torture him a little. First it might be only about maiming his paintjob, however later it will be tougher and tougher, and in the worst case, there might be melting of his hubcaps with a flamethrower. Certainly, he'll be shrieking.'

'Okay, I know how much that crook has done, so I don't feel any mercy to him. Let's get this over with!'

Finn was quite taken aback at Holley's courage. He would expect her to take exception to his plan, but not only did she not do that, she even committedly agreed with it. It didn't let him not to remark: 'Wow, Holley! I thought you'd be scared at it, but you're beginning to be a real C.H.R.O.M.E. field agent!'

'Actually, it's that Mater told me all the circumstances during which he was shot. It was a horrendous story. Not only did he try to kill Mater, he was literally playing with him by trying to make him commit suicide! How can cars commit such repugnant crimes?'

'No one knows … But I don't get what you said about Mater.'

'He kept telling Mater that we'd died and been in heaven, and was encouraging to jump down a steep cliff to kill himself, so he could meet us! Isn't that just scarlet? This is the degenerated game of the evil!'

'Oh, that's terrible. But now I do understand your courage now,' Finn cackled.

Holley succeeded Finn in cackling but then he looked at her with a serious face and informed her: 'Now, we'd really better go. The crook can wake up at any time, and we need to prep the confinement.'

'Fine. Let's do this.'

 _Ten minutes later_

The crook woke up from sleep. He didn't remember much before he'd been put into sleep, it was just crumbs. He started reminding of being electrocuted, then some talk of a purple car, succeeded by more electric shocks. Then he felt a syringe penetrating his tank's inlet … And then there was only pitch black everywhere with a few floodlights surrounding him.

He tried to move but something wouldn't let him go. He didn't know what was holding him, because he couldn't see downwards. Soon he started nervously wincing, and the nervousness soon transformed into despair.

All of a sudden Finn spoke from the distance, so he couldn't be seen by the car: 'Hello! And welcome to the place you've always deserved.'

'What?'

There was no response but Finn, succeeded by Holley, came closer to him so he could see them clearly. When he saw Holley, he reminisced of the purple blur, but he was unfamiliar with the other one. 'Who are you?' he asked.

'We are C.H.R.O.M.E. secret agents and we demand information from you.'

'Oh, a little purple rookie bitch and foolish cobalt blue geezer. You've just left kindergarten, huh?' the car paused for a moment and then went on despising, 'You can forget of it. I won't disclose anything no matter what you do. You can even piss off or pretend how smart you are. You're nothing!' the car scoffed.

But Finn kept on playing the game: 'Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. Incidentally, you swear like a trooper.'

'What are you trying to do, huh?!' the car kept blurting angrily.

'I've already told you that. Now it's me who ought to ask you that what you're trying to do, isn't it?'

'You're foolish. Just foolish. Needless to say, you're fucking naive too.'

'Alright, here comes the first question,' Finn ignored the car, 'Who do you work for?'

'Your mother! No, sorry it was your sister! Y'know I can't tell them apart these days.'

Finn backed off to Holley and whispered to her as silently as possible, so the car wouldn't hear: 'This one's going to be trouble.'

Then he came to the car and told him calmly: 'Look, you know I'm gonna get this information out of you. Why don't you want to get out of this nuisance, and just tell us whatever we'll ask for, huh?'

The car looked ferociously at Finn. Despite the darkness in the room, Finn could clearly see that he'd enraged the car a lot, and he let Finn know about it soon pretty palpably by spitting to his face.

 **The end of chapter 6**


	7. Careful with That Axe, Eugene

**Chapter 7 – Careful with That Axe, Eugene**

Finn pulled out of a massive spanner from his boot, and came to the car saying: 'This is a spanner and as you know, if you start screwing bolts when they're already screwed and put much force into it, you can lose them but the pain you'll be feeling will be rather gnawing. So you're ready?'

'Pathetic squit … go on you bastard if you think you'll make me disclose anything,' said the car and tried to spit to Finn again but this time Finn made a quick manoeuvre and avoided it.

Meanwhile, Finn came to the car with the spanner, and started screwing the bolts on the right rear hubcap. Finn kept screwing the bolt more and more with the pain the car was feeling cranking up fast. In the end, the bolt loosened and fell down. Despite the searing pain, the car still managed to overcome the pain without any particular problems. Finn did the same with one bolt on every hubcap remaining, so the pain became more widespread.

When it was over, Finn came to the car and asked a lot louder than previously: 'So, who do you work for?! Will you testify or not?!'

'Ain't working, is it?' the car scoffed.

This time, Finn took out a syringe filled with some liquid inside. Finn came with it to the car and explained what was in the syringe: 'This is poison codenamed 'ALM-56'. It's been developed by C.H.R.O.M.E. to open the crooks' mouths. It's not a kind of deadly poison, though; but it causes intense pains in your entire body. Maybe you wonder how this magic works, so I'll explain it to you. It's similar to the Allinol whose glitch was its temperature could be easily increased and could blow your engine, and if the procedure took long enough, it could even kill you. The only necessity was to emit intense electro-magnetic pulse on it. However, unlike Allinol this poison doesn't require any magnetic undulation. And it won't kill you but the pain will drive you to stark madness and your entire organism will be going crazy. The effects of this will have come within one minute, and can last up to 15 minutes. And now, as long as you don't answer my questions, I'll give you one full ration of this thing every 5 minutes, so you'd better consider twice whether you'll testify or not.'

The car scoffed again, so Finn injected the poison in the car's tank's inlet. After two minutes, the car started shuddering in excruciating pain spreading in his entire body. His breathing became faster and more intermittent. His biological functions implied car's nervousness and anxiety he was desperately trying to cope with. Finn spotted that, and knew he was on a way to make him speak.

Three minutes later, Finn uttered calmly showing no furiousness: 'Alright, it's been five minutes!' He cleared his throat afterwards and then went on speaking: 'Will you speak or not?'

'Piss off, fool!' the car blurted. Finn noticed the car was really tenacious but he was absolutely sure he would break his willpower and make him speak. Knowing he was on the right way to reach his aim, he injected one more ration of the poison.

One minute after Finn injected the second ration, the car started to breathe even more intermittently and a lot faster than before. Meanwhile, Finn tried to discourage the car from keeping his mouth shut.

'You are really tenacious, I see. But nobody can last this pain forever. I've just conceived a simple solution; just tell us who you work for and I promise I shan't give you one more ration!'

'You know who I work for! You and your shitty tart were investigating the case of Italian mafia, goddamnit! Who can I work for, huh?!' the car blurted.

That was enough for Finn, and he strongly slapped the car. Then he said: 'So you really think I didn't know that? Did you really think I was so empty-headed?! You know very well it's not only about the Italian mafia! You know there's someone in a higher position giving you all orders! Now I demand to know it! Now! And don't try to defraud me this time! I know more than you, fool, think!'

The car remained silent at that moment. He was still shivering in pain but that was all, he was still devoted to keep his mouth shut.

'Just to let you know, the more rations I'll be giving you, the more the pain will be cranking up!' Finn informed the car to make him worry.

Three minutes later, Finn, this time speechlessly, came to the car and injected one more ration. The pain seemed to be overwhelming the car, yet still he wouldn't disclose anything. Seeing that the car was at his wit's end, he came to Holley and whispered to her: 'We're changing our strategy. Now we will need a flamethrower. This will be really painful for him.'

'Finn,' interjected Holley, 'do you really think we'll make him speak? Truth?'

'Don't worry, Holley. So far, this means nothing. For some crooks ALM-56 works, for some it doesn't. Once it took me more than twelve hours to make a crook speak, and it hasn't even been half an hour here, so don't worry. He'll tell it to us – I'll ensure this. His willpower is already tearing apart, he's not as tough as he wants to look.'

Afterwards, Finn came to the car and observed him for a while. Then he told him: 'You know you're not going to escape. You know you won't be freed from here unless you tell us all you know. And it'll be only … only worse and worse … maybe you'll even faint because of pain. Just deal with it. You have let down your master, you have failed. Now you belong to us. And we demand to know who you work for.'

The car looked at Finn in frenzy. He was sizing him up for a few seconds. Then he said: 'I won't tell you anything, you motherfucker!' Having said this, he sighed aloud because of the strong pain. He kept sighing afterwards.

Finn came closer to the car and told him whispering: 'It's over. You're beginning to run out of the words to tell me. It's always one and the same thing like you won't tell us anything plus some strong coarse words. But admit it. You are inexperienced at what you're doing. You thought everything would go smoothly during your mission, however it didn't! You thought you were fully covered by your fraternity, or may I say gang. But no; no one will ever decoy me. Many crooks in the history tried that but they always ended up like you; strapped and helpless. You're not covered any more, you don't know what to say. You think you'll intimidate me or my partner with that shouting of yours. But apparently, you're not noticing it. There's so much desperation in your shouting that it's derisory.'

Soon after, Finn left the car, and pulled out of a real flamethrower from his boot. The car, however, didn't tell the object apart but was trying to do so. He recognized it when Finn started speaking: 'This, my little foolish friend, is a real flamethrower.'

The car scoffed but not as surely as the times before: 'Wanna kill me? Then I won't tell you anything.'

'No … You don't get it. If I melt your hubcaps down, you won't die. You might be, however, maimed for the rest of your life.'

Finn raised the flamethrower and uttered solemnly: 'So brace yourself, buddy. Even though, you're quite stoical, this is gonna hurt you a lot.'

Having said that to the car, Finn activated the flamethrower, and a jet of the flame penetrated one the car's rear right hubcap. The car hollowed in pain so aloud that it was probably audible miles away from the cavern.

Holley looked in a terrified way at the farce which had been playing out in front of her. She couldn't believe her own eyes as she'd never seen anyone being tortured like this. Despite the fact that she'd known what that car had tried to do to Mater, the things she could witness turned her tank. It wasn't also any more pleasant to her to see Finn's ruthless streak.

Meanwhile, Finn kept melting the car's hubcaps one by one, and the car was literally screaming for his life. When Finn melted down three of his hubcaps, he aimed the flamethrower straightaway to the car's head, looked at him with stony eyes and screamed to him very ferociously: 'Will you speak or not?!'

The car kept hollowing in pain, but he stammered: 'Y-y-y-yes …'

'Oh, really? You are?'

'Y-y-yes … J-j-j-j-ju-just p-p-p-put t-that t-t-thing d-down.'

'You wish,' Finn declined, 'This thing will stay alongside your head in case you decide to make a slight alteration to what you know. Don't worry, I do know more than you think, so I'll trace easily whether you're lying or not. And once I find it out, I'll blow your roof up, and then you'll understand what pain is!'

The car gulped in fear but remained silent.

'So, who do you work for?' Finn asked meaning it highly seriously this time.

'A … a … p-p-professor.'

'What professor?'

'I-I-I-I-I d-don't r-r-remember h-his n-name…'

'Really?' Finn scoffed and prepped to push the trigger.

'Y-yes! H-h-he's r-r-rather o-old a-and s-s-speaks in G-G-German a-accent.'

At that moment it dawned on Finn. The conspiracy started to make sense. Professor Z! This was the mastermind who had been in charge of all the atrocities happening around them! That was the person who empowered the Italian mafia! And he was definitely on the list of the cars who would love to see him dead.

Finn kept investigating the car in a Gestapo manner but first he added some sarcasm: 'See? It's working! Did we have to go that far? You even needn't have been maimed like this, but what can we do now, huh?'

The car clenched his eyes in fear and anger, which he was quashing, but Finn didn't seem to care and went on asking questions.

'Where is Lightning McQueen who you have abducted now?'

'D-d-d-don't k-know-w-w. H-h-he's n-n-now i-in c-captivity.'

'In whose captivity is he?'

'T-t-t-the m-mafia …'

Finn sighed out loud and asked: 'Where is the captivity located?'

'D-d-don't k-know-w-w-w. I-I-I j-just p-p-passed h-h-him. T-t-t-that w-w-was m-my j-job. I-I-I-it w-w-was n-none o-of m-my b-business.'

'Oh, I see you're lying, but whatever, we'll go to that later. Now, I demand to know how the leakage of C.H.R.O.M.E.'s technologies happened, and just how many devices have been hijacked.'

'I-I w-was p-paid t-to do t-the j-job. N-nothing e-e-e-else. T-the p-professor k-knows it a-all. N-not –me-e.'

'You might have misunderstood me. I wanted to know the truth not the stale yapping about not knowing anything. I know you're tenacious, I know you're stoical, and apparently you're cunning too. But that doesn't work for me, you little bastard! Trying to make me think you're an innocent stooge won't do for me. I'm giving you the last chance to change your mind before I push this trigger,' menaced Finn the car.

However, the car screamed desperately: 'I've told you all I knew! I swear on my life!'

'Don't swear on that foolishness,' scoffed Finn and coldly pushed the trigger making the car hollow even more than the previous time. The range of the car's pain straggled fast to the whole body making him feel the sheer agony. A few seconds later, Finn ceased the jet, and came back to the car shouting: 'Are you sure you've said everything you knew?!'

'Yes! Everything I know! I swear, goddamnit!'

'Yes, you do swear, I see,' Finn remarked ironically, 'But … I don't trust you.'

'N-n-n-no!' the car screamed again as the flame jet approached his roof (or its melted remnants) once again, and made him feel the same excruciating pain. His desperation cranked up, and he ceased to believe he would be alive at the end of the day. A few seconds later, Finn ceased the jet again and asked the car the same question: 'Are you sure you've said everything you knew?!'

'Yes …' whispered the car wearily.

'I'm warning you,' threatened Finn the car one more time, 'If you don't tell me truth, the next jet will melt your face alive.' Having threated, he aimed the flamethrower straightaway to the car's head. 'So I'm asking you the very last time, have you concealed something you knew or not?!'

'I swear I haven't! Please don't kill me! I ain't wanna die like this!' the car blubbered in agony.

At that moment Finn realized he wouldn't get more information from the car. The car looked too terrified to lie, and it was apparent that all his testimonies had been truthful. Having realized it, he threw the flamethrower away, and said calmly but reproachfully and resentfully to the car: 'You don't want to die like this, however that's what you merit. The abomination you were able to carry out is outrageous. However, you'll be needed for C.H.R.O.M.E., so I'm not going to kill you. But believe me, if it was up to me, I'd blow your head up without a moment of hesitation.'

The car didn't reply. Finn abandoned the car for a moment, and went to Holley.

'Let's go outside,' proposed Finn to Holley.

'Are you feeling okay?' asked Finn Holley as soon as they approached the exit of the cavern.

'I don't know, Finn. This was really … cruel.'

'Honestly, I didn't expect the examination to be that tough either. But it's over. Thank God,' said Finn and chuckled to ease off the atmosphere.

'Do these testimonies happen a lot during missions?'

'They're rather rare. If you ask me, I haven't experienced such a toughness for … 5 years at least.'

'What are we up to now?'

'Now I'm going to have a rendezvous with Sarge; I'd like to hear more information about the case from him. But first we need to take care of that bellend. I guess we'll just turn him in to Sheriff. He's a policeman, and has the power to turn him to the respective authorities and in the end to C.H.R.O.M.E.'

'And what are my orders now?'

'Go downhill to the village and meet Sarge. Tell him I'll come soon and wait. Meanwhile, I'll take care of the car.'

'Strike it lucky!'

'Thanks,' Finn smiled and went on to transport the car. To make him unconscious, he injected one more ration of the soporific substance, so the car wouldn't complain, and hauled him into town.

 _Fifteen minutes later_

Finn came to the petrol station in Radiator Springs where Sheriff usually dwelled during the day. It wasn't different this time either, so Finn left the car a few metres behind, and came to talk to him.

'Hi, how's it going?' started Finn the conversation.

'Oh, it's you? Pretty fine. What made you visit me?'

'I'd like to ask you for a favour. Would you be willing to do one for me?'

'It depends upon what it is. And to get it straight, no, I'm not attending your next mission,' Sheriff said chuckling.

'No,' Finn chuckled with Sheriff, 'it's something else, though very important. See that car over there?' asked Finn and pointed at him.

'My goodness, what happened to him?! He's a total write-off!' Sheriff reacted indignantly.

'He denied testifying. I had no other choice.'

'Do you mean to tell me that…?' Sheriff started feeling outraged about Finn, and was almost ready to decline to do any favour for him, but Finn interjected him:

'I wasn't doing it for fun but in order to get information from him. It was the only way to make him speak. Incidentally, I marvel you even feel sorry for him. He tried to kill Mater.'

'Ah-ha … Okay, then. But … my goodness in my thirty years of my policeman career I've never seen someone so maimed! Oh, nevermind that. What do you want me to do with him?'

'Could you turn him in to the police? I and Holley are still working to save Lightning, and believe me, it's arduous,' Finn stopped to find a piece of paper and showed it to Sheriff, 'This document will give you all rights to turn him in. There's the official signet of C.H.R.O.M.E. plus my signature and tyreprint. Tell them you've been sent by me, and when they validate the document, they'll be obliged to do something to get that crook to C.H.R.O.M.E.'

'Okay, then. Is there anything else you need?'

'No … I just wanted to let you know about this. Now, if you don't mind, there's lots of work ahead of me and I don't want to disturb you anymore.'

'Fine. Goodbye, then.'

'Goodbye!'

 _A few minutes later_

Sarge, Finn and Holley were congregated in Sarge's shop for a little debriefing.

'Okay, Sarge, so how and when were you found in first place?' Finn asked.

'I got a call from a receptionist than I and Mater had had a visitor. He was in my room then, so we just downstairs we saw that friend of yours.'

'I see. What happened afterwards? What were you told by him and what made you abandon the hotel and come here?'

'Well, he didn't waste any time and cut to the chase. He said you both had been slain by the criminals. His attitude was very convincing; he seemed terribly broken-hearted and made us believe very fast that he had cared about us and wanted to save us. He also showed us the picture of you both being dead and totally maimed on it. I don't know how it had been developed, however it looked damn truthful.'

'So, it not only is about the leakage of our gadgets but there's a software leakage involved as well. Great,' Finn muttered in his mind.

'All the circumstances were so abrupt and the proofs so convincing that in the end we gave in, and left the hotel. He gave us tickets for the nearest flight here, and within an hour we were in an airplane. Mater was grieving really hard then; he didn't anticipate such a heartbreak. Despite my sturdy attitude, back then I wanted to hug him just to mitigate his grief a little. All the same, I didn't do so, but I was very close to it.'

'Is there anything you were told by him what you find important to tell me?'

'Let me think for a moment … Oh, he actually gave me his phone number, just in case I had an enquiry to ask him. Because, we were supposed to stay here only temporarily. He said he would give us a better solution later.'

'Has he called you ever since?'

'No, not yet.'

'Could you show that phone number to me, please?'

'Sure, here it is.'

Having seen the paper, Finn immediately conceived a plan to get closer to the criminals.

'Sarge, would you be willing to attend this mission once again?'

The military car sighed wearily but asked willingly: 'How?'

'What you have here is a key trace for us. All I need you to do now is to call that number. You'll be feigning you're still on their side but you'll actually give us access to their inner infrastructure. That's how you'd come in handy. So, I'm asking you as a friend; are you willing to help us out? I can't assure things will be going smoothly but I can assure that I and Holley will do our best to protect you. You mean a lot to us now.'

'On behalf of Mater, Lightning and everyone here, do I have any other option than going?' asked Sarge chuckling but there was sadness in his voice too.

'That's perfect! So, let's not waste our time and delve right into the work. Dial that number and tell him you don't feel safe in the village anymore, and are curious to know what the next progress is going to be. If they ask about Mater, you must keep playing the game with them, after all Mater's supposed to be dead for them now. Tell them, you haven't seen him for a while and that the last time you saw him was when he left with Lightning. But first, we'll attach an eavesdropping bug to you and the phone, so we'll be able to hear the conversation too.'

After Sarge had the bugs attached, he dialled the number. In the meantime, Holley prepped the gear which allowed them to eavesdrop on the call too.

Then Sarge picked up the phone, dialled the number, and the headphone started beeping. Now it was matter of a few seconds. Everyone, including Sarge, was anxious to know where the number would dial.

'Hello, who's there?' a familiar male voice suddenly appeared in the headphone.

'We're on,' stated Finn and put on the headset. Holley had already put it.

'Eh … It's me, Sarge. Remember? You warned us before those crooks in Italy last night. Actually, I still haven't happened to thank you and show my gratefulness to you, so hereby I'm thanking you.'

'Oh, it's you! I assume you want to know what I'm planning to do with you and that friend of yours. I personally recommend a meeting for us. However, I won't be able to attend it until tomorrow, since there are no available flights for me from Genoa to the place of yours. However, you ought to be in safety in Radiator Springs now as well. But if you're really anxious to leave the village, I strongly suggest to you to leave for American Canyon which is the nearest but yet still remote town which the crooks are highly unlikely to find; a lot less than Radiator Springs, that is. As soon as I've arrived in the USA, I'll call you, and we'll arrange a meeting. And as I've said I might be available tomorrow, because the current situation with the flights here in Genoa is abject, and there's nothing flying to America or thereabouts today; only tomorrow.'

'So to get it straight; you suggest that I should move elsewhere temporarily if I don't feel safe? I could figure that out without you too. And is the need for the meeting so urgent?'

'He's so good,' stated Finn apparently admiring Sarge and his cunningness. There was a lot more in him than he anticipated.

Hearing Finn saying this, Holley began to chuckle a little, and immediately attracted Finn's attention. It was because he had said the same thing about Mater during the mission in Italy the previous year. But that time Mater only happened to be lucky despite of his nervousness. This time Finn's admiration was reasonable, but the circumstances were ironic anyway.

'Why are you sniffer-?' Finn asked Holley but he swiftly understood what she was laughing at. He responded with a quiet chuckle as well.

'The point in the meeting is that,' the car answered, 'now you are struggling to survive, but since I know you as Finn's friends I'm trying you to stay retained, and am doing my best to help you. At the meeting we could discuss this matter more thoroughly and in private. I think you agree with me that dealing about such severe issue requires a personal meeting, not just a phone call. I've given you a recommendation which should keep you in safety until tomorrow if you don't feel safe now. That's all.'

'Alright, you got me. My fault. I'm just bitterly concerned about our safety, that's all. So thank you for helping me and Mater,' Sarge ingratiated himself with the car.

'Think nothing of it. I'll call you tomorrow when I arrive in the USA.'

'Yeah, thanks. Bye.'

'See you.'

Afterwards, the headphone began beeping implying the phone call had just ended.

'That was brilliant!' exclaimed Finn, 'You've helped us a lot. Thank you very much.'

'Yeah, I'm glad I've helped. But what is going to happen now?' Sarge asked concerned about the next progress.

'I and Holley will stay in this village tonight to assure you'll stay safe. Tomorrow, we'll set off for the town and will be waiting for him. What we know for sure is he's taking his time a lot, thus he may be plotting something with those crooks at the moment. Meanwhile, I and Holley will investigate this case a bit, and we'll see what comes up.'

'Okay, then.'

'So … we'd better start analysing the data, don't you think, Finn?' proposed Holley.

'I'd certainly go along with that idea, Holley,' Finn agreed. Then he turned to Sarge to ask him: 'Would you mind if I and Holley stayed here for a few more hours or are we to move somewhere else to talk?'

'No, if you need to, stay here. I'd better be off now, anyway.'

'Thanks, appreciate it a lot. But if you want to, you can stay here with us. It'd be actually helpful for you,' Finn winked at Sarge.

'Yeah, I know. But I really have to leave now. I'll come back in a few hours, okay?'

'Fine. We'll talk about our tomorrow's mission then, alright?'

'Yeah … Honestly, I hope you'll take care of those crooks, coz they're really getting on my nerves.'

'It's not only about me and Holley, but about you as well. You're a key factor for us to accomplish this mission.'

Sarge looked humbly on the floor but remained speechless. After a few seconds, he silently said goodbye to the cars and left the house.

'What's up with him?' Holley wondered.

'I haven't a clue. Maybe he's just bushed of all the events and needs to clear his head. I can understand all this nuisance may be overwhelming for him and he's not used to such pressure.'

'Do you think that maybe he …' Holley drew in a deep breath and whispered sheepishly, 'is just a disguised crook?'

'Bollocks! First of all, I've already taken a look at his chassis; it's clean, and second of all, he's a military model and highly rare nowadays. And to mock up someone using the emitter, the car's outline must match at least to 80 per cent.'

'Oh, that's true,' Holley nodded. Finn wasn't really used to explaining to his colleagues everything from the mission in detail, but since he knew Holley was still inexperienced at field missions, and cared about her, he tried to teach her as much as possible.

'What technical data have we received from the phone conversation?' Finn asked just like that.

'Well, we've got his precise location from which the call was made.'

'Oh, really? Whereabouts is it?'

'Don't know. The code we've received is binary and encrypted for security reasons, so I'll have to descramble it with special software. The decryption ought not to take long, though; only a few minutes.'

'Alright, try to decrypt this information. In the meantime, we'll devise how to put those bastards at her majesty's pleasure.'

'Okay, I'll commence the decryption and then we'll talk,' Holley summed up the deal, but the things didn't work the way she expected. As she tried to confirm her identity ending up with a failure, she realized that there was something fishy going on.

'Eh … I'm afraid there's a problem,' Holley stated sheepishly.

Finn immediately came to Holley and asked: 'What's wrong?'

'I need to confirm my identity to use this software, but the programme just wouldn't accept it. And I don't know what's wrong.'

'What? How does this programme work?'

'Well, it can decrypt the data, but l have to verify my identity first, and the programme simply refuses to approve my identity as if it wasn't even me.'

At that moment Finn cautiously checked Holley's chassis, because he began to feel a little paranoiac, but with a huge relief he soon proved this theory wrong. Then he asked: 'How does it verify your identity?'

'There are a few samples which always get checked. It's your tyreprint, retina scan, picture of your whole face and the ID C.H.R.O.M.E. chip. All of them must match.'

'All the samples seem to match in your case. Is it entitled to checking only your identity or could I try it out?'

'Only me, I'm afraid.'

Finn sighed: 'Then it has to do something with your ID chip.'

'You think? But what could possibly happen?' Holley tried to think but then it dawned on her and so did it on Finn, since they both started looking at each other in a terrified way knowing what had probably happened.

'When I was abducted, I was also unconscious for a long time. Who knows what was happening to me then …' Holley stated.

'But how would the crooks know there even was such a chip in the first place, and then how would they find it? They'd have to examine you really in depth to find it! But even if they found it and removed it, they would have to find the exact same replacement! Where would they get one?' Finn couldn't believe it. And he was right; C.H.R.O.M.E. ID chips were smaller than a MicroSD card and thinner than a hair. On top of that all, the chip itself was hidden deeply inside the car's engine making any chance to find it even after a thorough examination very unlikely.

'Do you mean to tell me that my ID chip belongs to someone else?' Holley was taken aback.

'That's basically what it means, yeah. I doubt that the crooks would be able to make their own chip.'

'Okay, luckily we can find out to what agent this chip belongs. I've got a programme which checks that,' Holley proposed to resolve the issue but when she tried to check the identity, her disillusioned face said it all – the programme said that the chip didn't belong to anyone!

'This is really weird,' Finn stated with his mouth agape whilst looking at the screen. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Again.

'What are we going to do now?' Holley asked concerned.

'We don't know where my former good friend is, so we cannot predict anything at all, plus we have no other traces leading us to the criminals. But it's obvious that we're involuntarily giving the crooks just more time. Even so, the only option to do we have now is to wait until tomorrow's meeting where hopefully more mysteries will be resolved.'

'Are you really sure there is nothing else we could do?'

'I'm afraid not. We might only travel back to Genoa, but we need to be here tomorrow.'

Sarge turned up at the place a few hours later as he had claimed. Finn and Holley briefly summed up their plan for the next day's mission, and they left him promising to return the next morning.

 _The next morning in Radiator Springs_

It was still fairly dark in town and the matutinal rays of the sun had barely slanted on the ambient desert, but it was already time for Holley, Finn and Sarge to go.

When Finn and Holley turned up at the town, Sarge had been already expecting them.

On their way, Holley and Finn gave Sarge some final pointers.

'So, remember you have to be as eloquent as possible but must conceal you know they're lying to you. You did brilliantly yesterday, so just apply that same level of persuasion and eloquence and everything will go smoothly,' Holley started.

'I and Holley,' Finn went on, 'will be meanwhile undercover placed on the two strategic positions in town, and in case we spot anything suspicious, we'll contact you and go and save you instantaneously. Understood?'

'Yeah,' Sarge nodded.

A few minutes later when they arrived at the town, Finn informed Sarge: 'Now I and Holley will go away. You, wait for the call.'

'Understood,' Sarge answered and soon Holley with Finn seemed to have vanished into thin air. Meanwhile, the jeep was restlessly fidgeting and jittering whilst waiting for the bloke to call.

Approximately half an hour later, Sarge did receive a call which was from the bloke. He immediately picked it up.

'Sarge speaking.'

'This is me,' the familiar, expected voice appeared in the headphone.

'Oh, thank God you've arrived. I was already worried about you.'

'No, it's alright. I just arrived at the airport, and I'll be in American Canyon in ten, twenty minutes tops.'

'Good, good. Where are we meeting?'

'There's a place in the town's outskirts where we'll arrange a meeting. But it'll be probably better rather than navigating you there via phone, to just meet on a place which you could spot easily. So I don't know where you are but try to find the way from the town leading to Cedar City and wait for me there. Alright?'

'Yeah, I'll try to look up that place. See you.'

Sarge seemed to have difficulties with getting exactly to the place of the meeting but in the end he managed to find it. The bloke had already been waiting for him.

'You're already here?' Sarge asked surprised.

'Yeah, yeah. The traffic was fairly clear so I happened to make it fast.'

'Good. So where is our rendezvous taking place?'

'Since we still need to watch out for the criminals, I've decided to choose a remote place, and there's actually an abandoned cottage nearby where we could be in safety.'

'How do we sneak in there?'

'We won't sneak; just be outside of it. That'll do for us.'

'Okay, then. Let's go.'

The bloke nodded and the cars went to the place.

When they turned up at it, there didn't seem to be anyone nearby. This concerned Sarge, because it made him feel that Holley and Finn might have lost him. But he swiftly refuted that thought and focused on his role.

'Okay,' the bloke started speaking, 'I see Mater is not with you. What's up with him?'

'Yeah, it's really weird. He and his very close friend went for a trip outside Radiator Springs. Maybe they wanted to have a heart-to-heart. But they haven't returned from there so far, and every one of us in town is searching for him. We've even contacted the police. I hope their effort won't be vain.'

'Oh … I'm really sorry to hear that. So it's all about you so far, right?'

'I imagine so,' Sarge feigned his grief flawlessly.

'Even so, we need to focus on your safety and the safety of your friends living in town with you. As far as my sources claim, the crooks luckily know only about you and Mater. But if you keep living in the same town with your friends, they might be brought into jeopardy as well. So on behalf of your friends, I strongly recommend you to move out.'

'Where and when?'

'That's why I came here; to bid you to live with me in Genoa. I know this may sound crazy, since that's the place where you were spotted first, but they won't be looking for you in there. Plus, Finn was my very close friend who'd been working for C.H.R.O.M.E. for a long time and I have big merits in this company. So I asked the staff yesterday whether they could sign you up for the protection programme, and to my joy, they said yes. So C.H.R.O.M.E. themselves will be protecting you all the time. Here's the official document which I received yesterday and it clearly shows that you are signed up for this programme.'

Having announcing the good news, the car pulled out a piece of paper on which was a very legit document with the clear signature of C.H.R.O.M.E. making it very trustworthy and convincing.

'Great, so they've hijacked the software for the official C.H.R.O.M.E.'s documents,' Finn sighed on the other line, 'is there anything they HAVEN'T hijacked?'

Sarge exhaled strongly at that moment. Needless to say, he was really heart-broken. He recently lost many of his friends and in order to protect the rest of them he needed to move out. The only light at the end of the tunnel was that C.H.R.O.M.E. would assure his protection, but yet still it didn't seem very pleasant. At least that's how Sarge acted and his persuasion worked perfectly.

But regardless of Sarge's persuasive abilities, at one moment everything went pear-shaped. It was when the bloke happened to spot a very familiar tow truck on the road downhill. That tow truck was certainly Mater and the bloke told him apart instantaneously. This outraged him. He realized that he'd been betrayed all the time.

'You son of a bitch,' the bloke muttered ferociously.

'I'm sorry?' Sarge still didn't get the thing.

'Just take a look downhill, buddy. And you'll see your missing friend, you liar!'

Sarge sheepishly looked at the road, and there was Mater passing it cheerfully. Seeing it, Sarge gritted his eyes, and looked back at the car. At that moment, he wanted to just disappear.

The bloke nodded his head, and shouted out of the blue: 'Guys! Get him!'

At that moment four cars dashed out of the supposedly abandoned cottage and aimed their guns at him.

'You're gonna pay for decoying me…' the bloke threatened Sarge smiling evilly. Luckily, Finn came to save the day and shouted:

'Not so fast!'

He was immediately followed by Holley who seized the cottage from the opposite side. They both were armed and ready to do everything to protect Sarge.

The bloke, however, cackled not seeming intimidated, and calmly ordered to one of the associates: 'You, Jim. Go get that fucking tow truck here.'

Holley started to aim on the leaving car, but the bloke scoffed:

'You keep aiming on him, and we'll kill your beloved friend. For as you, apparently, cannot see, we are outnumbering you. Dig it?'

Hearing the intimidation, Holley swiftly gave in, and stopped aiming on the leaving car.

Now it was up to Finn to save the day. And since none of the cars present on the prairie seemed to have known him, he decided to risk and use his well-tried technique. He inconspicuously released one of the bombs from his hubcap on the place nearby the cars seizing Sarge, and waited for it to explode.

Finn's risk turned out to be successful, since the cars seemed really startled at the unexpected explosion. Finn took advantage of the situation and shot all the cars seizing Sarge including Jim. In the meantime, Sarge was ordered to run towards Finn.

But Jim meanwhile ordered the car who certainly looked back at the hill to find Mater and immediately kill him.

This was dangerous. The car belonged to the group of seasoned and ruthless killers from the Italian mafia and even public couldn't stop them from executing their nemeses. They dared to do anything, anywhere and at any time.

Fortunately, Finn thought quickly and ordered Holley to protect Sarge while he was bolting away to save Mater.

Finn was dashing at his maximum speed to catch up with the crook in front of him, but so was the crook, and Finn didn't stand many chances to catch him. Luckily, he was close enough to slow him down with his grappling hooks. After a while, Finn managed to bring the car into a halt, but it was not over yet. The car was a jeep - very vast and muscular with a massive horsepower, and when he got caught by the hooks, he started pushing his engine as much as he could, hoping the rope would tear. And, unfortunately, it did so, and the car was set free. Ignoring Finn, he recklessly made the dash for the road. Finn knew he was in a risky situation. Now he didn't stand many chances to catch up with the car, but he kept whooshing.

Meanwhile the cars passing the road began to notice the car chase on the hill next to them and general panic straggled around the area. But no one's concern or notice could prevent the vicious killer from cheekily executing Mater. When Finn realized he wouldn't catch up with the car, he started shouting at Mater in the distance: 'Mater! Mater! Can you hear me?'

Luckily, Mater did notice someone familiar shout his name, but it took him a while to spot Finn. Finn instantaneously kept on screaming: 'There is a black car making after you right now! Whatever happens, avoid him under any circumstances!'

But Mater couldn't catch Finn. 'What? I can't understand ya!'

'A black car is pursuing you! If he catches you, you'll get killed, so avoid him! I'll do my best to protect you!' Finn screamed in a slower pace.

This time Mater did understand what Finn had told him and when he saw a black car heading for the hill just in front of Finn, he panicked and broke into a run. The crook noticed that Mater had spotted him, so he changed his strategy. Rather than heading for the road from that side, he veered to the right straightaway for Mater, and pulled out a missile launcher from his hubcap. The crook got in front of Mater and started aiming the missile on him.

Finn desperately watched the crook who was about to kill Mater. He knew he had to thwart his plan, but he didn't know how. But he knew he would do anything to keep Mater alive. Desperately anything.

As he was thinking, there was an inexplicable idea which popped up in his mind, and which turned out to be the only option possible. So he pushed his engine as much as he could, and kept accelerating so much that he literally felt his engine hurt. When the missile fired from the car's hubcap, Finn's plan worked. It didn't hit Mater, in the end; but Finn. An explosion appeared on the foot of the hill when it hit Finn's boot. Finn McMissile. Struck by a missile.

Even Holley and Sarge could observe something bizarre happening in the yonder, and they both looked with their mouths agape. Holley tried to contact Finn via her transmitter, but Finn wouldn't respond. At that moment they both began to think Finn had died.

Mater could hear the explosion as well and immediately went round. He saw Finn on fire. He jumped to conclusion that Finn had died. Shocked, he ogled at Finn's burning body. He didn't know what to do. He didn't cry or wail, or whine; just kept observing the atrocity in sheer agony.

When the crook saw he had hit Finn, he didn't seem let down but quite the opposite; Finn was even more convenient to be caught, as the professor Z's worst nemesis was him. But since the professor felt really strong hatred towards him, he wanted to torture Finn to death himself.

So, the crook came closer to Finn and evilly laughed when he noticed Finn had still been alive. To prevent Finn dying, he immediately quenched the fire which was on his boot, and hauled him into an unknown place.

Whilst hauling, he contacted the professor: 'Good news, professor Z! I got someone for whom you'll be very grateful!'

'Who is it?!' the professor retorted nervously but with expectations.

'Finn McMissile himself.'

'No way!' the professor cheered, 'But wait, wait, wait … Is he still alive?'

'Yeah, even though he just got badly injured, he ought to manage to survive those injuries. I've already given him the first aid.'

'OK, keep it up, and make sure he'll stay alive. I'm gonna enjoy his torture until his very last breath,' the professor answered evilly and hung up.


	8. High Hopes

**Chapter 8 – High Hopes**

As Finn was being towed away, Holley and Sarge were already trying to conceive a viable plan - they had grasped what had just happened. Holley decided it was the most important now to go and help Mater:

'We've got to save Mater, now!'

'Okay, let's go,' Sarge didn't hesitate and, for the first time, trusted Holley.

As they were heading downhill, Sarge suddenly got an idea: 'Why don't you use your flying pads?'

'That's a good idea!' Holley nodded in agreement admiring Sarge's idea, 'But what about you, sir? Will you make it to the place on tyre? Coz you're endangered without me.'

'Holley,' Sarge looked deeply in her eyes, 'I have already experienced so much in my life and have had a very blessed life, but I'm really getting on. You and Mater have the whole future before you. I'm just a worthless old-timer now. If I do get killed on the way to you, I will. But I wouldn't withstand a thought that Mater would get killed because of me. Go and save Mater. I shall succeed you on tyre.'

'You're not worthless, Sarge. You have helped C.H.R.O.M.E. a lot. You can't imagine how devoted we are to you.'

'I'll succeed you. Now go save Mater.'

Holley hesitated for a moment, but then she nodded, turned round and flew away to save Mater. In the meantime, Sarge set off for maybe his last journey ever.

 _On the interstate_

Mater was still in awe, and didn't know what to do. There seemed to be many choices to do, but none of them appeared reasonable. He didn't know whether to run away, ask for help or just wail.

All of a sudden, he noticed a purple spot flying in the sky. He instantaneously told it apart, since it was his beloved lovebird. He felt slight relief when he saw her coming, but it still felt bitter.

When Holley touched down, Mater broke into a jabber: 'Holley? Your alive! Thank God! Your alright?'

'Yes, I am alright, Mater. But what about you? Haven't you been hurt or maimed?'

'No … But what happened up there? How did Finn get hit?'

'Mater,' Holley said gravely, 'the explosion you heard was Finn being hit by a missile.'

'What?!'

'He was hit, and in all likelihood,' she sighed heavily, 'he's dead.'

Tears pricked Mater's eyes sharply, and it was a question of time when he wouldn't curb his grief and burst into tears. And it soon did happen.

'Mater,' Holley whispered, and embraced Mater tightly with her tyres.

'H-h-how c-c-could i-it h-happen?' Mater stuttered in tremendous shiver.

'He ran into the shot of the missile which was going to shoot you.'

Mater remained speechless (except for the blubber he was making), but soon realized what Finn had actually done. He looked at Holley with his eyes widely open. His sight implied great shock. Whilst looking at Holley, he sheepishly asked: 'D-do y-you mean to t-tell m-me t-t-that F-Finn h-had s-s-s-s-s-sacrificed h-his l-life to s-save m-mine?'

'Now when I think of it … yes. I'm so sorry.'

Surprisingly, Mater didn't burst into tears this time. In actual fact, he seemed to be amazed at Finn's chivalry. He seemed thoughtful, because he didn't respond in any form to Holley's answer (not even with blubber). He just kept thinking about the facts looking at the ground. Soon after, Mater looked back at Holley, and stated: 'Do you remember when we were together in that hotel in Genoa? We talked with Finn and he said that he and Leland were really close friends. So close they were able to sacrifice their lives for one another.'

At that moment Mater under the pressure of very strong feelings broke into a wail once again. But his words made Holley think about the friendship between Finn and Mater. She knew they'd been good friends, and they'd always been supportive to each other. Yet still, never would she say that their friendship was so close, so sincere.

During the mourning there was at least some good news; Sarge had survived his journey and made it safely to the grieving cars. When Holley saw him arrive on the road, she breathed out loud with a sigh of relief. She quietly whispered to Mater: 'Look, I know it's a terrible and abrupt disaster, however we do need to move on. We can't stay on this place anymore but start doing something to … to survive. Sarge is coming to us. Now we need to make a plan to save ourselves.'

Mater kept sniffling but raised his head to descry Sarge coming to them. But that didn't seem to make him feel better; he just remained speechless with his composure being sheer tits-up.

After Sarge arrived at the place, he greeted them casually: 'Hi! Is Mater alright?'

'Yeah … Physically he is,' Holley answered with a bitter look on her face.

'Mater … I'm truly sorry about Finn,' Sarge expressed his condolences, 'I know you were good friends. Maybe the besties. It's a great loss, but right now all I can say is that you need to move on.'

'That's what Holley told me too,' Mater nodded.

Sarge sighed, lost for any words he could say to Mater.

'Alright, lads, it's been a really sincere heart-to-heart in here, but we urgently need to do something to keep us in safety, as we're still under great jeopardy. My proposal is to call the C.H.R.O.M.E. headquarters, and tell them the latest news about Finn. They'll definitely provide you and your friends protection you need, and', Holley was speaking very confidently and fluently, but then she abruptly slowed down and saddened, 'I … I'll be probably expelled from C.H.R.O.M.E. for failing in a mission, and negligently killing my associate. But your lives are more vital than my career.'

'What?! This is gonna happen to you?! Are you sure there's no other solution?' Sarge outraged.

'Yes. I mean are we entirely sure Finn's dead?' Mater tried to find the very last hope left.

'I don't think he survived it,' Holley shook her head.

'But then … oh, my God! The crook was towing Finn away. And he didn't do it just to get rid of the cadaver!' Sarge stoked up the flame, 'I'm trying not to get overexcited about Finn being still alive, but it would make sense to abduct Finn to take advantage of him or just to … retaliate.'

And when Sarge had finished his speech, Holley remembered what Finn had said in his former associate's house after Sarge and Holley had left for Radiator Springs: _'I'm telling you, Holley, someone's been playing with us like a cat plays with a dying mouse, and there seems to be nothing we can do about it…'_

Afterwards she remembered Finn talking about Professor Z: _'He was definitely on the list of the cars who would love to see me dead.'_

And lastly she remembered poor Mater saying about how he had been manipulated: _'He was telling me that you both had died, and that I needed to die to meet you. He was trying to make me jump down the cliff…'_

The things started to make sense. Finn might still have been alive, and it was very likely, since the professor Z was a soulless and retaliatory killer and seeing Finn die slowly and painfully in front of him would please him.

'That's right,' Holley mused, 'Finn has got a C.H.R.O.M.E. chip inside about which the crooks know, and he knows much vital information for them. Yeah, they now have a great advantage.'

'What chip?' Mater wondered but Holley retorted, whacked: 'Long story.'

'Holley … we must do this. And if not you or Sarge, I'll do it myself!' Mater was really stout-hearted to save Finn.

'You've gone crazy?!' Sarge scolded him.

'Mater,' Holley said, 'Finn is still alive, that's for almost sure. But look – you and Sarge have already done more than enough for me, Finn, C.H.R.O.M.E., and the whole world in fact. And you can't even imagine how much we owe you. Look, I'll call C.H.R.O.M.E. and they'll get you and the townsfolk somewhere safe. I'm the official C.H.R.O.M.E. agent, and it's my obligation to save Finn.'

'Holley,' Mater looked at Holley tears pricking his eyes, 'Are you forbidding me to help you to save Finn?'

'No, I can't forbid you, but I'm going to undergo a highly perilous mission. You know what that means, right? You can die. I don't know what is expecting me on the place I'm heading to but I know it's the only solution.'

'I understand,' Mater nodded close to tears again, 'but Finn has just helped me. What friend would I be if I didn't do the same when he needs it?'

Sarge supported Mater: 'He has a good point there.'

Holley now realized there was no other way and that Mater had to go. He was able to do anything to save Finn and it would be a sin if she forbade him. So she answered in a rather collected way: 'Okay. If you want to go with me, we'll go. But I still have to call C.H.R.O.M.E. so that the rest of the town can be put into the safety. And as soon as I finish the call, we'll set off.'

Mater and Sarge both nodded in agreement, so Holley picked up the phone and called the C.H.R.O.M.E.'s headquarters. A few hours later the entire community of Radiator Springs was transported to the safety where they were sheltered and protected until the crooks would be caught and sentenced.

The townsfolk were quite shocked at hearing what Mater was up to, but none of them would discourage him from doing it. So each of them wished him good luck, and he said goodbye to them. Each of them felt concerned about Mater, but they couldn't do anything to help him. Apart from Sarge; he quietly kept thinking that maybe he ought to do something to help Holley and Mater. After all, he did have good acquaintances on the highest ranks of the American military.

 _In the meantime, outside Radiator Springs_

'How do we find Finn?'

'Luckily, I and continuously share our precise location between one another. In other words, I can see where Finn is at any time, and so can he.'

'Dad-gum! Ya can always surprise with somethin' new, Holley!'

Holley looked at Mater and chuckled. Afterwards, she pulled out another supercool gadget with which she detected Finn's precise grids.

'Okay,' Holley announced her findings, 'Apparently, Finn is in a harbour. Those bloody bastards; they do have to like keeping their hostages in boats on public places! Man, what a cheek!'

'What are we gonna do?'

'We've got to get there as swiftly as possible. But we've got to be cautious; they may be ready for us.'

'Well … let's go then!'

When Holley and Finn arrived at the alleged grids, they did find the ferry, which was very alike to the one Holley had been kept in before. Holley navigated Mater: 'Now we need to get inside that ferry. But how?'

'What about dat stowage der?' Mater proposed pointing at the small area in the lower cabin of the ferry.

'Not a bad idea, Mater!' Holley praised Mater solemnly, 'But if you want to get there too, you'll have to have a wash unless you've got an additional propeller or a flying wing installed.'

'I'm afraid not. But that ain't a problem, don't worry!'

Holley cackled and responded: 'Okay, then! Get your hook to my chassis and we'll get there!'

Mater followed Holley's instructions with willingness, and after coming up against a few difficulties, they got to the stowaway area.

'Dad-gum! That was fun!' Mater cheered after having a refreshing bath, 'I reckon I'm beginnin' to like workin' for C.H.R.O.M.E.!'

'I still don't get it why you rebuffed Finn's offer to join us and work for C.H.R.O.M.E.'

'I ain't think I'd pull it off, Holley. It's just so stressful and nerve-racking and I don't know I could do it continuously.'

'Yes, you're right.' Holley looked around to see they were surrounded by the metal walls with no doors. The room seemed a dead end.

'How are we gonna get out of here?' Mater was concerned.

'Don't worry, Mater. I've got these X-ray goggles and with them we'll see what's beneath the walls.'

Having put on the glasses, she looked around, 'Interesting. The goggles indicate that there is a corridor beyond these walls, however it's utterly empty as if it was an empty space in this ship. I'm afraid this room might be an ambush. But let me look a little bit more thoroughly.'

Mater remained quiet but he seemed slightly restless. Holley ignored it, though, and just went on plumbing the room. When she finished her examination, she still seemed unsettled but uttered: 'There seems to be nothing suspicious in the next room and hopefully, we can safely proceed into it. The ambient area is clear as well, so we shouldn't be disclosed by a guardian or any other low life. Hopefully, things will go right this time.'

'Very well. It's uncanny that I ain't seem to worry too much despite all the stress. It's more like good heart-warming feeling inside making me do this all.'

'It's because you do this all because of sincere love. And love is a virtue which is highly developed in your personality.'

'Eh … What?' Mater sneered in misunderstanding.

'You're the best friend I've ever had in my entire life, Mater. And you care more about Finn than about yourself. What else would you call it?'

'Eh …'

'Yes, it's love.'

'Okay … But now let's do move on, we ain't want Finn to perish because of our mawkishness, does we?' Mater snickered.

'No … we don't,' Holley took Mater really seriously. She cut a hole in the wall, and very soon they both were beyond the wall in a corridor. Luckily, no one was waiting for them there.

The atmosphere in it was truly eerie; the walls were all whiter than a pale human skin but far spookier than it with small holes scattered throughout the entire wall making it look like Eidam cheese. And to make the atmosphere even tenser, there were pipes at the ceiling of the room which hissed in random intervals as if the crooks knew Holley and Mater had entered the room and were trying to freak them out before slaying them.

As they were plumbing, Holley found another door leading out of that spooky corridor.

'That's great! Let's get out of h-' Before Mater finished, a deafening sound dinged throughout the entire corridor making Mater almost have an engine attack.

'Dad-gum! What was that?' Mater hollered in shock.

'I'm afraid the ferry has just set off. That means we'll soon be at sea. But the destination we're heading for is unknown for me… And don't yell like that!'

'Sorry, this room just keeps getting creepier with every single second I'm in here. It's like listening to the sounds of The Wall!'

'Just follow me.'

 _Meanwhile in Radiator Springs_

'You're sure you want to do this?'

'Mind you, I've already done it. I just wanted to let you all know,' answered Sarge to the startled townsfolk.

'But that's too risky for them! Are you aware of what danger you're putting them into?' Sally objected.

'And are you aware that if they are endangered and we don't do something about this they might die just because of our recklessness?' Sarge uttered adamantly.

'Well, I know you know what you're doing. I just hope it works out,' Sally supported Sarge, 'After all, calling your friends from the American military to help Holley and Mater out is quite risky; particularly, without them knowing.'

'They're nifty, don't worry, Sally. They know what to do in every kind of perfidious or perilous situation. And I'm also arriving at that place, the helicopter ought to be here very soon.'

'Sarge,' Flo came out of the crowd of the townsfolk, 'I'd just like to tell you that if you don't survive this, you've always been a great friend for me and all of us. And if you do survive, then this will be the greatest accomplishment of your life. Anyhow, you'll always be a great and plucky hero for each of us.'

'Thanks, Flo,' Sarge smiled, 'I appreciate it.'

'Oh, Sarge,' Flo sighed, burst into tears but then out of nowhere she embraced him, 'I'll miss you.'

Sarge didn't answer; he only rubbed his tyres around her. For a moment, everyone realized how close friends they actually had been throughout those long years what created a very mild atmosphere among the cars.

 _Elsewhere in the ferry_

Finn opened his eyes and looked around. Everything around him was blurry, and it took him time to gain focus. He didn't know where he was or how he had got there; he wasn't even sure whether he was still alive. But soon he began to feel pain what put him back into reality.

He tried to feel around but he couldn't move; someone had strapped him. At that moment he began to suspect what had probably happened to him, and the thought he had been fully under the power of the crooks enraged him. It was hard for him to accept that he hadn't managed to cope with their nefarious plan. He'd been successful for so many years and been in many wars but he had always managed to at least get out and survive if he didn't thwart their plans! But now he was just helpless, strapped and was waiting to be killed lying inert.

As he was thinking, out of the blue someone smashed the door and entered the room. It was professor Z.

'Oh, hi, Finn!' he greeted him with irony, 'I was waiting till you wake up. We haven't met in a while, have we? But I do have to say I missed you; I missed you a lot.'

The professor looked closely at Finn's eyes sizing him up. Hatred and desire for retaliation gleamed from his face. Finn, however, remained still and didn't show up any marks of anxiety or rage.

'You know, the last time I saw you was when you tied me up, and turned me in to the police. I was desperate. You had thwarted my marvellous plan to rule the entire world. And … and I hate you for this, Finn. I fucking hate you.'

He took a deep breath and went on: 'So I needed something new, something snazzy, something that could blow your fucking head up and show you the real power of my wrath. Now you might think how I happened to become so powerful upon you and your foolish friends. I know I should be actually torturing you right here until your last breath for what you've done to one of my subordinates, but since I really want you to know my motive before you perish painfully, I'll start now.'

'You and your bloody low lives deserve nothing but rotting in fire for doing all these scarlet crimes to rule the world! But doesn't matter; you all shall rot there sooner or later,' Finn answered savagely but calmly and decisively.

'Maybe you're right. But you'll never see our downfall in your life again. And without you the world is nearly helpless to cope with us! But sorry … you don't even suspect to what extent we rule the world and particularly … C.H.R.O.M.E. And I'm gonna show you how paltry you are, compared to us. So, buckle up and prepare … oh, sorry. You're already buckled up.'

'The whole story started when I escaped from the C.H.R.O.M.E's prison. Don't ask me how; I'm not feeling like explaining that right now. I wanted to slay you and make my vindictiveness, but later my plan expanded. There wasn't just you I wanted to annihilate - but also all of your friends who had humiliated me in London, and lastly … C.H.R.O.M.E. Each of you was supposed to be shattered. But I wouldn't pull that off on my own, so I began to search for new willing accomplices. I didn't have trouble with being accepted, after all the plunder of the crime would be vast. But finding the right accomplice did take up a little bit more than expected; more than half a year. In the end, I made a deal with the Italian mafia. And trust me – they're even more ruthless than Japanese mafia. I brought in the plan of my mutiny, and showed them its consequences, and they agreed and supported me with their best and most soulless guys they had. And … the plan was brought into action.'

' _This is gonna be interesting …'_ Finn thought.

'First, I needed to get you to the place where I wanted you to be. So the guys set up a pretext of slaying some meaningless politicians that would, however, be enough to attract C.H.R.O.M.E's attention and make them send some agents to that area. I would accept anyone who would show from there but, hey presto, I had got very lucky, because you and that tart of yours came to the place. So I sent some from my guys to take care of you. You, Finn, were very lucky, though, because you and that bitch split apart in the hall that night. That is what saved your ass then. Otherwise, you all would've been caught and tortured to death by now.'

Finn remained disillusioned. He couldn't quite believe what he had heard. From that moment he began to realize what huge force he and Holley had been facing in actual fact.

'Of course, I had more back-up plans but then you just seemed to have vanished into thin air. At least we did have Holley whom we kept as a hostage, coz we didn't want her dead without you. You would only make too much ruckus. And now I'll tell you something mind-boggling – we examined her very thoroughly, because when we had captured Leland a year before, one of the guys had happened to find a small piece of metal. Its heritage had been unknown to us but it seemed as something mighty, so I'd fallen to examining it and when I discovered what it'd been I was astonished! You know what it was, don't you? … It was the unique C.H.R.O.M.E. chip special for each field agent of C.H.R.O.M.E. So when I found the exactly same chip in Holley's body we certainly took advantage of it. And since Holley hasn't been pronounced dead with this chip we have virtually all access to all C.H.R.O.M.E's crucial areas. And very soon we shall infiltrate C.H.R.O.M.E and obliterate it together with all your friends! And there's fucking nothing you can do about it!' having said the last sentence, the professor burst into an insane laughter making him look like the impersonated evil.

Finn was startled at the professor's blatant attitude. But the desperation that he was sheer helpless was even worse. After all he had done for the world, the successes he had pulled off he was convicted to die in the hands of those he had been fighting against. Although, the worst was the fact he knew his friends were still in jeopardy, and he couldn't do anything to save them. They were basically his only friends he had ever had, apart from Leland, and they were to perish because of him anyway. His endeavours seemed vain and so did his life.

'And before you taste the taste of death, I have a pal for you to die with. Yes, you both will die together. Bring the hostage in!'

At that moment Finn began to suspect who the hostage was. And his worst nightmares came true; it was Lightning who was to be executed together with Finn.

'What's happening in here?!' Lightning screamed in agony looking for hope in Finn.

'I'm afraid we're going to die, Lightning!'

'C-can't you do something?'

'I wish I could but I've been completely disarmed. Unless a miracle happens, we'll die!'

'It won't!' the professor shouted.

'And now when you know what you were missing all the time, it's time to commence your … execution,' the professor uttered his verdict and pushed the button on one of the panels present in the room. Several magnets tilted from the ambient walls and pointed exactly towards Finn and the other series of magnets pointed towards Lightning.

'As soon as I press this button, these magnets will begin to gradually tear you apart. First, you'll be feeling gnawing pains throughout your entire body. Then the pain will be stoking up and eventually all that'll remain from you is your guts dilated all over those magnets!'

Having finished speaking, the professor didn't hesitate and turned the magnets on. Seeing it, Finn closed his eyes and whispered to himself:

' **Leland, here I come.'**

Both the cars were slowly dying when out of the blue the magnets shut down and the emergency alarm began to ding throughout the entire ferry shouting: 'Intruder aboard! Intruder aboard! Intruder aboard…!'

'What the heck is happening?!' the professor scowled.

 _Back at Holley and Mater_

'Oh my goodness! This is bad!' Mater began to fear.

'Calm down, Mater! Just calm down! We've been spotted but it's not over yet. We'll just have to be a little bit more cautious. Nothing's over yet, so don't despair.'

'Okay … I'll try to calm down.'

'Good, let's move on. We're close to Finn, and I'm armed so I'll cover you in case of trouble.'

Holley and Mater had been straying in the ferry for more than two hours and it was beginning to be a bushing adventure. And when one of the cars had spotted them and had sent the alarm to the rest of the crooks, the adventure got even more nerve-racking. They'd been trying to follow the GPS grids but it was deceptive as they were occasionally led to dead ways. When they were about 20 metres far from Finn, Mater spotted a car who seemed familiar to him. As he sized him up, he realized it was Jim. He said it to Holley. Holley couldn't believe it but she was up to speak to him personally and sort out the things with him, however Jim noticed them first and spoke to Mater: 'You! Aren't you the one who was at me with Finn in order to save your friend?'

Mater was outraged, and dashed to ram into the car: 'Why did you do it to us? Why did ya betray Finn?! What did he do to you?!'

'Mater,' Holley interjected and pulled fiendish Mater out, 'Calm down. You can't be so emotive. We'll ask him about it but we'll stay cool. Okay?'

'What …' the perplexed car stammered, 'What is that tow truck talking about? Has he gone crazy? What would I do with Finn? I have no reason whatsoever to betray him!'

'Look,' Holley made up the best way to clear everything up, 'I'll tell you what I and Mater have gone through, and what has led us here. Then you'll explain to us what you've gone through. Are we clear?'

'Okay, then,' the car nodded in agreement, 'You first.'

Holley explained swiftly everything. The car couldn't stop shaking his head, and presented his story afterwards:

'Finn, Mater and his military friend … Sarge visited me a few days ago before that mission, because Finn wanted some implants for Mater. I gave them what they had come for and when they left, I stayed at my home for the rest of the evening. I didn't go outside that day.'

'Then how did you get here?'

'I was just going to tell you. That night I was at my house when someone knocked on the door. I asked who it was but I didn't get a response, so I ignored it and went back to my room. Then, just like that someone jemmied the door and smashed it. I was startled but before I could call for help or even realize what had happened, someone from the blokes came to me and put me into sleep holding a tissue saturated with chloroform or something near my nose. I was dead to the world very soon.'

'What happened afterwards?'

'I woke up in this ferry, but I was in a vast room and chained to the nearby wall. Later, a geezer, who resembled a lunatic with a pronounced German accent, came to me and told me some nonsense like how foolish I was, like how I had unwittingly betrayed Finn, and I don't know what else. After three hours of listening to his mindless babbling, I was moved to an else room where I was until now. I managed to escape due to an abrupt alarm informing about intruders … Wait, that's you two!'

'Yes, it is. But you were here all the time since that day Finn had visited you?'

'Yes. I don't know how a car looking exactly like me could do this atrocity, but I swear to God it wasn't me.'

'Good. In that case, the holographic emitter did its job pretty good. But doesn't matter now. We're looking for Finn. Didn't you come across him?'

'No, no, I didn't. But I suspect where he might be as I may have been there already, but I already have a foggy memory about that.'

'Could you get us there? We've been wandering here for two hours. This ferry is a labyrinth.'

'I'll try to. Follow me.'

 _Back at Finn and Lightning_

'Finn, what is going on here?!' terrified Lightning shouted at Finn.

'I don't know! I'm as confounded as you are! But it may be good, since we are still alive,' Finn chuckled trying to make the situation less tense, but it didn't seem to affect Lightning.

The professor had already wandered off leaving both the cars strapped. All of a sudden, someone entered the room, and the person coming from it was … Mater. Finn couldn't believe his eyes, and Lightning was disillusioned even more when he saw that sheepish truck making his way through the door fearlessly. Soon afterwards, Mater was succeeded by Holley and Jim. Holley was the first one to notice Finn and Lightning, and exclaimed: 'Over there!'

When Mater saw his best friends strapped, he felt as if a sharp arrow penetrated his engine. On the one hand, it was pleasant to know they were still alive, on the other one, it was horrifying to see their mangled bodies. He scarcely managed to shout out loud: 'Finn, Lightning, you're alive!', before tears pricked his eyes.

'Mater!' Lightning reciprocated Mater's heartfelt greeting, 'I've never been gladder to see you!'

Mater ran into Lightning, and embraced him ardently. None of them said anything at that moment. The presence of each other was the only that mattered. Holley and Jim, meanwhile, came closer to the cars. When Mater finished hugging Lightning, he looked at Finn. They were both speechless, but non-verbal communication worked perfectly. It was Finn who interrupted that moment praising Mater: 'Mater, I didn't know you were so plucky. I mean I can understand that Holley is here, but you? And what about Jim? Has he understood he'd chosen the wrong side?'

'Actually,' Holley explained, 'Jim's been here in the ferry all the time. He was abducted on the same day you visited him. The car acting like Jim must have been disguised by the holographic emitter.'

'Ah-hah,' Finn nodded, 'In that case, I assume I owe you, Jim, an apology.'

'It's fine,' Jim smiled, 'But now we should unstrap you both now and leave this place, before it's too late.'

In a few minutes, both the cars were freed, and now they just needed to get out of there. Holley was navigating the entire group from the ferry, and this time she was doing better.

Unfortunately, a group of crooks stopped them and seized in one of the halls. The professor came from the crowd laughing: 'Ha-hah! Did you really think you would escape from my claws? You have no idea what power you are facing!' The happy faces of the group embittered swiftly, and no one suspected what to do. Finn had been disarmed, and Holley hadn't had enough experience and courage to do crazy daredevil tricks that could endanger everyone. The game seemed over for them, when out of the blue, a voice coming from a loudspeaker outside dinged throughout the hall: 'You are seized by the US military forces, get out of the ferry!'

The crooks were rather shocked, they didn't seem willing to abide by their orders, and were ready to kill the cars anyway, but soon the shots from various military weapons strafed the ferry paralyzing entirely the professor and his entire crew.

'Quick, come this way!' this time Finn led the group, and due to him, they managed to subdue the crooks. Five minutes later, each member of the group successfully managed to find the exit but … they were at sea.

'Oh! What did we anticipate? The ferry set off when we got to the cabin!' Holley stated sadly. The only safe way to escape was to start yelling at the military helicopters to spot them and save them. And so, the cars shouted for their lives at them. Luckily, they didn't need to yell for too long, as a helicopter noticed them very soon. A few minutes later, everyone was loaded to the helicopter and carried to the safety.

'Is everyone all right?' Holley asked the cars in the helicopter.

'Yeah,' each of them nodded. At last! It was the first time the things were fine, and there was no catch. The only wonder that retained in everyone's mind was who was behind this salvation? Who gave them a hand when they needed it? When the helicopter found them, they were just told to get on, but no one was inside then.

Holley wasn't the exception either, and as she was thinking, she looked outside the window where in another helicopter she spotted Sarge. He descried her too, and seeing her with her mouth agape, he nodded and smiled at her. Holley stopped looking at the window, and looked at all the cars.

'Finn?' Mater spoke to Finn.

'What's on your mind, Mater?' Finn asked him in a friendly and suave way.

'How will I ever repay you for saving my hood out der? I mean ya did something I would never do and …'

'Mater, with the qualities you were given, you have done just as much as I have. You have managed to overwhelm your fear, even when you knew the risk was mortal. You did the same thing I did - you were willing to die to save me. You have already repaid me much more than it was needed, chum,' Finn answered humbly and thumped Mater with his tyre.

'Anyway, thanks, Finn. Thanks for everything. You are a very good friend.' Having said that, both the cars hugged each other, and afterwards looked from the helicopter at the ferry. The military helicopters had already seized it and soldiers were ready to be deployed. But something inexplicable happened. A vast explosion occurred in a ferry destroying everything and killing everybody who was inside it. The ferry was soon completely on fire. Everyone in the helicopter watched the farce in awe.

 _Two months later_

'That's a fancy cross you've got! This is what you were awarded by her majesty?' Flo asked.

'Yeah, it's called Victoria Cross and is given for doing stalwart services for the UK.'

'Well, you did far more than that.'

'Look, I would've been nothing without you, our community of Radiator Springs. You have always been supportive to me, irrespective of the situation.'

'That's what friends do. It's a necessity.'

'So are the deeds I was doing,' Sarge finished and modestly smiled.

Their talk was interrupted by Ramone who had an idea: 'Listen up, please! What if we set up a celebration for our heroes – Sarge and Mater? Plus, Holley and Finn are coming here today, so it might be dedicated to them as well. What do you think, guys?'

'Not a bad idea! We could set something up in Wheel Well Motel!' Sally concurred.

'Yep, and Guido could mix some of his fabled drinks as only he knows!' Luigi reciprocated.

'So does anyone have something against my idea?' Ramone asked. There was silence for a few seconds in town meaning only one thing – the celebration would take place. So the cars commenced the preparations for the celebration.

It was only Sarge who was dissatisfied: 'Where are Finn and Holley?' he growled, 'They were to be here ten minutes ago!'

'Yeah,' Sally giggled, having heard him, 'Regarding the fact, they're both secret agents, they're not very punctual.'

'Hey! Who's gossiping us?!' Finn appeared from behind with Holley smiling, 'I heard we're not punctual. What makes you think so?'

'You're ten minutes late. It's not usual for you to be tardy,' Sarge objected but Finn disagreed: 'Well, I don't know what watch you have, but according to mine which is synchronized with the satellite's information, I'm five minutes in advance!' Having spoken, Finn pulled out his watch showing the time. He was right.

'Sorry. I shouldn't be meddling with a super-secret agent. You know way too much about technologies,' Sarge stated laughing a bit.

'Oh, c'mon, Sarge! It's hard for me to catch up with all these trends too. But Holley is somewhat helping me out with them,' Finn humbly admitted laughing too.

'I hate to interrupt you both,' Holley interjected, 'But do you have any idea where Mater is?'

'He's in the impound. You know we've decided to set up the celebration. Hope that's not a problem for you,' Sarge answered.

'No, not at all! At least I'll have more time to while with my boyfriend! Right now I'm craving to see him!' Holley laughed and left. Finn and Sarge remained alone.

'Eh, it would be good if everyone was congregated here, because I have news about the crooks,' Finn explained, 'The explosion was caused by a suicidal person. Belike, it was the professor himself, as we all know he was always whacko. We have also investigated the situation thoroughly, and it turns out there was everyone from the crooks who was against you. We haven't found anyone else who's suspicious.'

'Does it mean we're definitely safe now?'

'Yes. We'll keep the C.H.R.O.M.E. patrols in here for a week or two, just in case. But it's alright. Neither me nor Holley have found a reason to fear.'

'Good, I'll let them know, don't worry,' Sarge assured Finn. Then he changed the topic, 'You know, I somewhat envy Holley. She's happily in love with a boyfriend who loves her chivalrously, and they both treat each other respectfully.'

'Look, we are not meant to get married. We're not that kind of men. Our wives are our countries who we are willing to die for. Your wife is the USA, mine is the UK. Doesn't this fulfil you?'

'Yeah, it does. But sometimes I secretly wish to meet a woman of my dreams who I could spend the rest of my life with.'

'So do I. But it's never too late. You could still find the woman of your dreams.'

Sarge didn't say anything. He was about to leave, when Luigi dashed into them exclaiming jocularly: 'I just got a call from Toppolino! He said hello to me and yes, he's alright!'

'Toppolino? That uncle of yours from Italy?' Sarge asked in bewilderment.

'Yeah, him! When I heard the news about abducted Holley a few days ago, I was a bit concerned about him,' Luigi explained.

'Oh, that's fine, then!' Finn stated smiling.

'It's marvellous! But now I have to go as I want to spread this news to everyone in town! See you!'

'Just take it easy, Luigi,' Sarge snickered.

 _That evening in Wheel Motel_

All the cars were rejoicing, and each of them was having a whale of time. Guido was mixing his best beverages, whilst Flo was busy serving the guests as well (she deputized for Mater). Sheriff, Finn, Sarge, Fillmore, Ramone and Luigi were playing their favourite board game – Texas Holdem poker. The pairs of lovebirds – Lightning with Sally, and Mater with Holley had a very romantic evening that strengthened a lot the bonds between each other. It was only Lizzie, who had decided not to attend, as she didn't feel like partying, after all she was rather old for it.

The party lasted until late night. Afterwards, Finn went outside and had some time alone. The night was lovely and silent. He could easily hear grasshoppers chirping in the grass. Whilst listening, he was thinking of everything that had been happening. He found it quite a miracle that he was actually still alive. He was even playing with the thought to quit his secret agent career after this, but very soon he realized being an agent was a passion that had been fulfilling him, and that had meant his life. When he finished thinking, he tried to absorb the quietness of the place, so he closed his eyes and relaxed.


End file.
